


made in heaven

by noseforsatu (berryargento)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Ftnr?, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, heavy Crest-related backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu
Summary: “Even if the life bless you with ignorance, it doesn’t mean life will give you a chance to run away from the drawbacks of your ignorance.”—Edelgard/f!Byleth. Omegaverse. α / Ω[ DISCONTINUED ]





	1. sky falls down

**Author's Note:**

> Fair words of warning that this fic: 1) has a lot of grammatical errors and 2) if you wanted a steamy, cliche trope abo things, you won't find it here, 3) I'm quite fond with Byleth being called as 'Sensei' so you may see I'm alternating between calling her Professor or Sensei
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day.

[ Arc I. **sky falls down** ]

One day, a summoning letter was there before their doors of humble home at Remire Village. The stamp on the back of the letter notified a well-known Crest of Seiros, marking the sender is no one but the Church of Seiros itself.

Byleth could recall how her father Jeralt was perplexed to see the letter and ended up sighing after reading it for the first time. With a gruff, Jeralt told Byleth that the Church of Seiros—namely an order from the Archbishop herself, Rhea—wanted his presence back as their Captain.

As a mercenary, Byleth’s line of work lies more to the battlefield, though she has not ever stayed in the same place for too long as there will always be job to clear somewhere. Earning the moniker of Ashen Demon because of her emotionless stance while slaying enemies (not like she minded for a bit), she and her father Jeralt Eisner has been living their lives fighting as far as she can remember, bowing to none.

Jeralt himself didn’t know that such day will come when he will be back to usurp the Captain position, for almost twenty years of his absence of service. Byleth didn’t mind of any decision that Jeralt will take in regard of the letter and welcomed if he wanted to go back to his post, then again what makes him think twice was the mention of Byleth in said letter.

_‘The Officers Academy is short of a teacher. I thought that your daughter, a mercenary like you, has an ample experience in the battlefield. Will it be okay for her with you, to take on the position as a new Professor at Garreg Mach’s Officers Academy?’_

After a few weeks of discussion between them, Jeralt and Byleth took the journey to Garreg Mach Monastery by the night of the last day of the Lone Moon.

_._

The fog beyond them is clearing as the dawn descends, the view of a secluded building up between the hills of rocks can be seen from afar. Byleth furrowed her brow the moment the carriage that brought her and Jeralt stopped to a different scenery that Byleth never think she would see.

Garreg Mach Monastery looked like a natural fortress from outside, headquarters belonged the Knights of Seiros, an army with supreme loyalty toward the Church of Seiros, the most influential religious organization of Fodlan. While the lands of Fodlan is divided by three, Church of Seiros has maintained a point of neutrality for hundreds of years between the three nations in Fodlan. People said to come to Monastery to learn more about the Church of Seiros, becoming a devout of the teaching of Saint Seiros, or pledge a loyalty to Archbishop herself. Little that Byleth know about the church, aside from how Jeralt was one of the Captain before he left his post. As for the teaching of the Church, Byleth has no actual knowledge about it.

Byleth’s actual destination, Officers Academy, is located in the Garreg Mach Monastery, a school that nurtured knights and political figure alike. Officers Academy is the only formal school available across Fodlan lands, housing nobles and commoners alike within the strict five year curriculum. She has read a few things about the Academy and its curriculum, which expanded more in the art of strategy aside from arithmetic and languages. It can be said that choosing a mercenary like her is not wrong per se, though her father ever said that only Byleth who’s coming from the background of mercenaries, aside from other faculty members.

“… This will be the second year of the students whom you are going to teach.” Jeralt explained. Byleth glanced away from the papers on her hand, giving Jeralt an affirmative nod. Jeralt is sitting across her by the carriage, folding his hands close to his chest as they progressed inside the Monastery area.

“You have read the paper works, right? I think you will be placed as a teacher for Black Eagles’ House.”

The three Houses of Officers Academy reflected three regions of Fodlan; Black Eagles of Adrestian Empire, Blue Lion of Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Golden Deer of Leicester Alliance. The brief history of the said regions are included in the papers, but Byleth has yet to read everything.

“One pressing word of advice, though, Byleth.” Jeralt interrupted. “You are far yet to be accustomed with nobles and their alertness of secondary sex hierarchy, right?”

Byleth turned her full attention to Jeralt, “The secondary … the Alpha, Beta, and Omega?”

“You know, I feel bad for not familiarize yourself with that, since we are mostly do the talk with fists …” Jeralt sighed. “Nobles sometimes will be sensitive about it. Also since you are an Alpha, you should be careful of your surroundings; they may think you are fooling around since you are on the top of hierarchy.”

Just as Jeralt said, Byleth has a little knowledge about the infamous secondary sex hierarchy, being Alpha, Beta and Omega. The thing Byleth always keep in mind is whether Beta is compromising almost 70% of total population and the basics like rut and Estrus. There is no correlation between the knowledge of secondary sex hierarchy to her line of work and it has never occurred to her to get to know more than necessary.

The class systems between nobles sure has been one recurring problem that invokes friction in many ruling areas across Fodlan, though it doesn’t cross Byleth’s mind that the secondary sex hierarchy is also one of causes contributing to such ruckuses.

“I understand, I’ll try to be careful.”

* * *

The month has changed from the Lone Moon to the new Great Tree Moon, a warm spring air welcomed Byleth and Jeralt as they walked in the foot of Monastery.

“Captain! It has been so long!”

When arrived at the heart of Garreg Mach Monastery, a lively-looking, bulky knight in Seiros armor greeted Jeralt right away. He was really going to tackle Jeralt, judging for the way he run up to see Jeralt the moment he sees him. Byleth stepped back a few steps in precaution, her father intercepted the coming knight with a straight posture.

“Save the theatrics, Alois.” Jeralt pushed away the bubbly knight. “I guess we’re going to meet with Rhea-sama first?”

Alois stopped, “Ah, yes. She has been waiting for you. And … oh, is this your daughter?”

As Alois pointed at her way, the blue-haired ex-mercenary cocked her head to the side, seeking for Jeralt’s plain reaction, “… No, we are strangers.”

“Ahaha, that sense of humor; Jeralt’s alright.” Alois remarked. His laugher resounded through the entrance hall. “Please follow me, we are going to the Audience Chamber first at the Reception Hall’s second floor!”

Alois lead them to the said Audience Chamber, his steps were almost jumpy, as if the excitement isn’t ending. Byleth tugged on the sighing Jeralt, asking.

“Is … he your comrades or something?”

“Well, long story short, he was my adjutant,” Jeralt whispered the answer. “Though … I never think I would see Alois again after all these years.”

Garreg Mach Monastery is not exactly like any barracks that Byleth ever see before, maybe because it is lively of wandering nuns and civilian from one section to another aside of armored guards. Byleth spotted some of the younger boys and girls wearing a black uniform lined with streaks of muted golden. The blue-haired woman could only conjure that they are the students from Officers Academy, the one whom Byleth will teach for the upcoming year.

_“So you have arrived to your new workplace, huh?”_

The voice inside her head, which Byleth thought is having a deep sleep since yesterday, finally can be heard.

During her earlier times in mercenary mission, Byleth experienced a recurring dream of a green-haired girl in a high stone throne. The girl introduced herself as ‘Sothis’; she claimed to have lost her memories and woke up seeing Byleth all the time. After being acquainted with Sothis, Byleth told Jeralt about it. Her father didn’t know why such phenomenon can happen, though as Byleth told him that the dream means no harm to her, Jeralt left it to rest.

The mental conversation with Sothis has been occurred to her for quite a while. Byleth can admit that sometimes she is still surprised since Sothis can appear at any time, if she is not sleeping. Sothis’ way of talking reminded Byleth of an old man, also Sothis keeps addressing Byleth as a ‘child’ – in which, Byleth didn’t mind in any way.

_“You sleep for so long.”_ Byleth commented inwardly. She can hear Sothis yawned, long and satisfied.

_“I don’t know why I feel so sleepy. Ah, but it was a very worth-it amount of sleep.”_

_“You’re always sleeping anyway.”_ Shrugged Byleth.

_“Just move it instead chastising me, child. Your father is waiting!”_

_“Okay, okay.”_

* * *

In the Audience Chamber, the heart of Reception Hall’s second floor, the Archbishop second-in-command, a stern-looking man with bearded face named Seteth welcomed them. He thanked Jeralt and Byleth for the quick response of the summoning and explained a brief summary of Officers Academy’s current vision and curriculum.

At the moment, Archbishop Rhea is away for a prayer, saying that she has told her second-in-command to welcome the guests. Jeralt asked Seteth if he can meet Archbishop himself, Seteth then said to Jeralt for waiting at the Common Room. Bidding his farewell, Jeralt told Byleth to always keep in touch in case of things that may happen.

Seteth then reviewed about the Black Eagles’ class, the one that Byleth will teach. He said it would be better for Byleth to meet up with the House Leader for more information and whether Byleth needed to familiarize herself with the teaching environment on her own.

“I think that is all for now, do you have any question, Professor?” Seteth ended his long-winded explanation with a cough.

There seem to be a lot to cover, but it should be able to be read from the handbook provided. Byleth shook her head as an answer and Seteth picked it up as a cue.

“If you have questions regarding of the Academy or any miscellaneous issues, you can consult with any faculty officers or Archbishop Rhea herself.”

“I will.”

[The secluded headquarters belonged to Knights of Seiros / the students of Nobles and Commoners and the brewing secondary sex discrepancies / what will become of her, an ex-mercenary raising up as a new teacher in the block?]

* * *

As the current running class is late until afternoon, Byleth decided to read more about what she needed to learn over the Monastery’s Library. The library is located not far from the Audience Room, and the librarian – an old man with humped back who introduced himself as Tomas – told Byleth that she can take the book for borrowing leave.

Byleth brought a handbook, a history archive of Fodlan, a book about Officers Academy’s curriculum, and a book about secondary sex hierarchy away from the library as it is getting a bit crowded.

_“You have a lot to read, is it okay to take that many books?” _Sothis exclaimed.

_“The librarian already said it is fine … as long as I met the return date in time.”_

_“Well, if I remember about it, I’ll remind you when to return those books.”_

Along the road as Byleth familiarized herself with the map of Monastery, some wandering knights and nuns stopped by to ask her questions. It is mostly about Jeralt, her father, the rumored Blade Breaker. The rumor of her arrival—mostly Jeralt’s and his supposed to be his daughter arrival—sure has widespread to the Monastery that everyone catches her name fast.

As far as the questions went, Byleth could only answer that she knows little to nothing of her father’s life as a Captain in the Church of Seiros. Jeralt is never one to talk too many about himself, and Byleth could only recall moments when she studied under him. Byleth is now feeling maybe he didn’t feel the need to tell her about his life at the Church and Byleth never blame him for not telling.

_“Or he is thinking that you are forever his baby.”_

_“… I have nothing to say about that, Sothis.”_ As Jeralt is indeed protective of her daughter; though it was one day before she get a hold of her own sword.

The nook and cranny of garden at the outskirts of Reception Hall is never void of people. Sometimes the nuns may pass by, or the staffs from the school. There are also novice-ranked knights running about through and forth the Knight Hall by the east side of Monastery. Students are also visible to use the balcony or gazebo that’s provided to hold a group session.

The only place to stop that is quite vacant right now upon her investigation is the Dining Hall.

_“Secondary sex hierarchy … huh. I wonder why the topic has gone so big.” _

Sothis asked. Byleth settled on the farthest chair from the main counter and got the first book from the top of her pile, being ‘the book of secondary sex hierarchy’.

_“I think because there were a lot of incidents involving Alphas that take an advantage over Omega’s Estrus.”_ Byleth tried to answer matter-of-factly.

_“Ah~ I see.”_

Hearing the confidence in Sothis’ tone, Byleth noted, _“You seem knowledgeable about it, Sothis.”_

_“I have my own extent of knowledge aside from my lost memories, child.” _Sothis chided. _“Your father does say for you to be careful since you are an Alpha, you should take it well.”_

While she is a mercenary, it doesn’t mean language and arithmetic are something she is weak of.

Jeralt taught her a lot about strategies across a lot of books aside of technical demonstration. Her father also tell her to practice writing and to understand the art of speaking. She is also taught to cook, fish, garden; she is aware of basic life necessities to survive in wilderness, as sometimes the mercenary work won’t sit well. Byleth has ever experienced being stranded around mountain area for a few days before the rescue team able to get her – though it already become a distant memory as of now.

Byleth needed to take note of a lot of things, but sadly she didn’t bring anything to write on. She closed the books after hearing a sound of distant bell chimed, then the door to the Dining Hall is open as a handful of students started walking in.

It looks like that the class has ended for the day, seeing the number of students occupying the Dining Hall now.

Perhaps this would be a good moment to go to the classroom area to seek for the House Leader of the said Black Eagles.

* * *

A few turns from one hall to another later, Byleth found herself closing to the classroom area of Officers Academy.

The classrooms and the dormitories for students might comprise a small portion of Garreg Mach Monastery as a whole, but that doesn’t mean that the Officers Academy is an extraterritorial section of the Monastery. Officers Academy does belong to the Church of Seiros; and as the organization acted as a mediator between three nations, the school itself is a neutral area.

A colored banner flag located right outside of the doors to respective classrooms notifying three different Houses coming from three different nations: red slash flag with black-colored eagles belonged to Black Eagles, a dauntless lion with blue horizontal background for Blue Lion, and the yellow vertical banner with golden lines of deer for Golden Deer. Byleth spotted the rightmost class right away and knocking the big wooden door before entering.

There is only a white-haired maiden present at the moment in the room, her red cape on her shoulder is sticking out from her overall appearance.

“Excuse me.” The girl turned to see her. “May I know where I can meet with the House Leader of Black Eagles?”

The sharp violet eyes narrowed for a bit, but her overall stance doesn’t lose of any composure. “Yes, you are talking to her,” she addressed. “Are you the new teacher who is assigned for Black Eagles’ House?”

Byleth approached the white-haired maiden and gave an introductory bow, her jacket sleeves flapped in motion. “My name is Byleth Eisner.”

There was a moment when Byleth saw the girl flinched again, though not long, as her expression remained ironclad. She might be shorter, but how she set herself straight made her look intimidating for her young age.

“It’s nice to meet you, Professor. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, the heir to Adrestian Empire and the leader of Black Eagles’ House,” she offered a smile, a business-like, small calculated curve.

“I’m sorry that the House members are out at the moment, but I can tell you more about the class members until they are back.”

“Thank you, Miss Hresvelg.”

Byleth doesn’t have notes with her, so she should at least memorize the names well and the traits. Edelgard moved on to speak of the origins of Black Eagles House. The students hailing from Adrestian Empire are taking class there, comprised with those of noble birth and commoners alike. The notable names that Byleth got from Edelgard are Hubert, Ferdinand, Linhardt, Caspar, Petra, Dorothea and Bernadetta.

“—speaking of which, Sensei,” Edelgard paused. “I wonder why the Archbishop elected you, an ex-mercenary, to be a Professor. Is there a particular reason?”

The blue-haired woman tried to give an answer. _Was there?_ Byleth could only think back of the recommendation letter that the Archbishop gave her. _Is she chosen because she is a daughter of once infamous Captain of Knights of Seiros?_ Personally, she didn’t know if it is a right answer.

“There is no particular reason.”

Byleth answered truthfully. There was a long hum coming from Edelgard, her lips are in flat line. It is as if Edelgard is evaluating her.

“Edel-chan, we are back—oh?”

A girl in a cap and curly brown locks, one girl with braided purple hair, plus a blue-haired boy entered the classroom.

“Is this the said Ashen Demon, the new teacher?” the blue-haired boy pointed at Byleth, who quickly nod at the mention. The atmosphere turned out to be lively out of sudden at the comical entry.

“Caspar. That’s not nice.” The purple-haired girl nudged at the pointed finger.

“Eh? But I got it right, Petra.”

And just then, they started to argue, though in peaceful manner, being loud to each other in leisure, forgetting that they have yet to introduce themselves to the teacher right in front of them. The ‘Petra’ girl seem to have difficulties to express herself in Fodlan language, and ‘Caspar’ is quite loud, with a spark that is easy to ignite.

Byleth watched as the argument escalated and the girl with black cap trying to divert their attention.

Edelgard sighed as she hung her head in resignation. “I … apologize about this, Sensei.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Byleth waved at them.

* * *

_“Those kids are so noisy.”_

“You can’t blame kids for being a kid, Sothis.”

Byleth spared a chuckle as Sothis continued to complain about the overall morale of Black Eagles’ House members. In her personal quarter, Byleth started to take notes after tidying up her belongings. She met up with Jeralt one more time for dinner before she tucked in for the night, reviewing information that she has rounded up earlier.

There is a strict curfew for students. Students are not allowed to be roam on the Monastery’s grounds past 9 PM. The staffs usually did a round of inspection and Byleth might get her own share of patrol duty, though it is to be determined later.

Earlier at the class, just after (finally) Edelgard and Dorothea made Petra and Caspar stop bickering, the other four arrived – one girl trying to hide behind Petra upon seeing Byleth’s presence.

The other four are Hubert with his sharp tongue, Ferdinand who hates losing, lazy Linhardt who demanded sleep, and Bernadetta who wanted to go back in her dormitory room as soon as possible. Edelgard and Dorothea apologized to Byleth again about the House’s … rambunctious behavior – and again, Byleth didn’t mind of their theatrics.

What Byleth can surmise is that the class is full of unique personality, which will make a bit of obstacle to get a solid team building.

_“That mean-looking girl from earlier, Edelgard, was she?”_

“What about her?” Byleth asked.

_“She looks to be cautious of you, I’m sure you’ve noticed, child.”_

Edelgard also asked about her background earlier, though it is something to be doubtful about. Instead Jeralt, Archbishop specifically choose Byleth to teach. There should be something more than meets the eye.

“I think it is more of my being as an ex-mercenary rather than a scholar.”

_“I guess it is too unbelievable to know that somebody who is killing to make living to make out as a teacher for nobles, huh?” _Sothis commented in sing-song voice. _“Though, I know you have a capacity to teach about strategy and weaponry…”_

Jeralt reprimanded her a lot of times to watch out when handling nobles, be it from Adrestian Empire, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and Leicester Alliance. The difference in status will sometimes make nobles look down to commoners, just like how it is in difference among the secondary sexes.

While Byleth didn’t know an exact example of the approach in secondary sex’s differences, she assumed that it worked almost the same like noble and commoner status.

[_Was it really a normal discrepancy between a commoner and a noble? Or—_]

Byleth stopped her quill from running in summary of information, finding herself to sigh at the state of condition she is in. Her life of mercenary shifted to an orderly life in a confinement of Garreg Mach Monastery. Everything would be new. The fighting or duels she might experience may not. Her clients are not somebody with money and plan to annihilate, but students with their own personality and comfort of classes.

Will she be able to fit in?

* * *

Getting accustomed to the new schedules sure take time, but Byleth makes sure she doesn’t bother anybody in her own way of learning.

The morning assembly where the prayer at Cathedral is concluded started early every day. The students and most of the staffs would be present at the prayer before they are starting their day. The leader of the said prayer is Archbishop herself. Her sermon will be quick and brief before she bid everyone a good day.

“Oho, is this the rumored new Teach who everyone talked about?”

As they finished with the prayer, a dark brown-haired boy with yellow cape and a blonde boy with blue cape approached Byleth by the entrance of the Cathedral. Knowing that the color blue and yellow represented the other two Houses, Byleth didn’t feel the need to ask about their identities. The cape that they are wearing has a similar fashion to Edelgard’s, they should be the respective House Leader.

“Sorry about the confusion, Professor. We should introduce ourselves first,” the blonde bowed in apology.

“No need to be so stiff, Dimitri. Sensei looked like she is cool with it!”

The Dimitri guy shot a glare to him, trying to ignore his overly-friendly advances. “I’m Dimitri from Blue Lion and this is Claude from Golden Deer.”

“If you have time to spare, you might want to see our Golden Deer House. We are all laid back, unlike this young man’s class.” Claude grinned, hands on his back of head.

A laid back Leader of said ‘laid back’ House, then a chivalrous Leader to the House of Lions. Aside from her own class, there are also other students from other Houses whom Byleth has yet to meet.

“Now, now, both of you. What are you chatting about so loud first thing in the morning?”

Edelgard chimed in, exchanging a look with Claude and Dimitri. Claude winked at Edelgard, giving her an apologetic look, while Dimitri gave an apprehensive nod with a morning greeting to the white-haired girl.

“We are just greeting our new Teach, we are not stealing her to our House or somethin’~” the Golden Deer leader laughed.

“Whoops, I will be late to my class. See ya around, Teach!”

“Well, then. I shall excuse myself as well. Good day to you, Professor.”

Edelgard and Byleth saw them off until they disappeared within the crowds of students and staffs alike. Byleth turned to see Edelgard sighed, “As chipper as always.”

“Are you acquainted with them, Miss Hresvelg?”

“It’s not like we are enemies just because we are in different Houses, I personally know them quite well.” Edelgard nodded. There was no indication of animosity at how Edelgard talked to them and she dismissed Claude’s joke like she is already used to it.

“That aside, shall we depart to our class as well, Sensei?”

* * *

After the prayer time, Byleth will be in Black Eagles class to start teaching. At first, she stumbled bad – to the point that Edelgard is batting an odd look to her way before suggesting a tutoring method to the new Professor.

Going over the individual growth in regard of their goals are the best approach so far since everyone has a different things that they are good at. For example, Bernadetta might be proficient with her bows, but she would chicken out more often if asked to wield a sword. Or like Hubert who preferred Reason magic rather than learning Faith.

In the war-stricken world, maybe there would not be much luxury to choose a weapon to use, but in the Academy, students are free to expand their own interests and potential regarding the combat classes that they might master.

The class usually went until the afternoon with a break around noon for lunch at the dining hall. Byleth didn’t teach every classes and seminar for Black Eagles’ House, there are other staffs with their seminars as well, like Thunderbrand Catherine with her sword proficiency bonus or Shamir with her bow expertise.

“You look busy too today, Sensei. Shouldn’t you take a break once in a while?”

Byleth is munching to her bread in dining hall that lunch when another faculty staff, Manuela Casagranda, accompanied the empty space beside Byleth with her tray of food. As Manuela has mentioned, Byleth is now compiling the training menu she has so far with her student in her notes while eating. Seeing Manuela, Byleth set the book aside to make space for the Professor of Golden Deer class to sit.

Manuela is somewhat quiet today, or so Byleth noticed as the physician took her own seat. The ex-songstress (Dorothea ever said about Manuela being her senior at Mittelfrank Opera Company) would always try to strike a conversation with Byleth the moment she sees her, mostly about her failed attempt to woo some random man.

“You seem busy as well, Casagranda-sensei.”

“How many times I told you to just call me with Manuela~” the woman said, a puff on her cheek. “Ah, so you noticed. I was just finished on taking care some students who broke their Estrus leave.”

Byleth cocked her brow up, “Estrus … leave?”

“You don’t know about Estrus, sensei?” Manuela’s eyes widened.

“I’m not accustomed with hearing the ‘Estrus leave’.” The ex-mercenary explained.

“When an Omega is having their Estrus, usually it will take one or two days before their pheromone outbreak ceased,” the physician said.

“They are to stay in their rooms, protected with a warding spell on their doors. I specifically planted them a Nectar Herb in case they are showing indication of pain.”

Byleth paused. Manuela, noticed the creased brow on Byleth’s forehead, stopped as well. “Warding spell? Nectar Herb?”

It is something new to Byleth, aside from the word ‘Estrus’ and ‘rut’. She knows that both Alpha and Omega can experience rut and Estrus respectively, and how both can be triggered to another.

“Sensei, so you really don’t know the basics.” There the ex-songstress sighed. She fed on her gratin with a full scoop.

“It will take time to explain all of it, but anyway. The students I took care of happened to trigger some Alphas to rut and it went haywire – it gave me headache. Thankfully a guarding knight is there to help. Really, the students should learn to take care of their own selves aside of being afraid to miss a class! This is not the first time this happened just on this month!”

At the mention of ‘haywire’, Byleth is alerted, “The … Alpha is attacking the Omega student?”

“We avoided that, fortunately.” Manuela massaged her temples. “While not every pheromones may trigger an Alpha or every rut will arouse an Omega, we always need to exercise a full caution since only Alpha and Omega which can smell each other.”

_‘Not every pheromones may trigger an Alpha, or every rut will arouse an Omega’,_ this will be the first time Byleth adhered of the fact. Of her first weeks here, she still didn’t know about who is Alpha and who is Omega, since there’s no need for her to ask around. Byleth treated it the same as how she was when in mission: everyone is the same, there is no need to be uptight just because there’s a tad bit difference.

Though if an attack to Omega may happen easily in teaching environments like this … it does sound bad. Byleth should take a precautions to ensure her students’ safety. This will be different from how Byleth will only stay for a while in one place during one task. She will be teaching there for a long time, after all.

* * *

During the process of her instruction, sometimes there would be a student who will ask her questions pertaining the lecture. At times, the questions will take long that Byleth will use her own free time.

As long as the students are able to grasp her lecture, Byleth didn’t mind of how long it will take. Sothis at times reprimanded Byleth for ‘being too nice’ to the students.

When Byleth tidied up her books for the day and take her leave before her patrol time, another footsteps approached the teacher table.

Edelgard wore her usual compact smile, nothing short of intimidating or menacing. “I see that you are already adapted with our pace of study, Sensei.”

“It is all because everyone has their own interest in study. I’m only doing my part as a Professor.”

“I would not say it is simply that,” Edelgard shook her head. “If your method is boring, I don’t think Linhardt will stay for your class without sleeping. Usually, he would only care to sleep or to study about Crests aside our formal classes.”

Byleth took in Edelgard’s words as compliment, “I’m glad to hear that.”

“That being said, we will see the actual fruit of our labor at the next House Tournament.”

‘House Tournament’—Byleth saw it a few times in the curriculum book. It does explain as mock battles between the Houses to know how much the students has grown of their battle expertise.

The winner House will get a prize, so Byleth has read before, though it won’t be a harm to ask Edelgard more about it.

“Is there anything particular that we need to watch out during House Tournament?”

“We might unable to analyze our enemies before the battle commenced, so it is falls to your command, Sensei.” Edelgard answered.

“Our first House Tournament this year would be with Golden Deer. Maybe you have heard about this before, but Claude has his share of great tactics under his sleeve. He is always be the brain behind the House’s practiced movements.”

Which means Claude is quite an adversary, is what Edelgard is trying to say. It has been a while since Byleth’s last actual field practice in strategizing. Her ‘enemies’ might be a student, however as Edelgard explained her stance, it would be bad if Byleth held back because she is facing ‘a mere student’.

“I hope to see that your experience as a mercenary could be something of our benefit in the battleground.”

Edelgard closed her speech with a hopeful look on her eyes. Sothis was right about Edelgard being doubtful of Byleth because of her background and something else. Perhaps the House Tournament will also be her chance to gain the Black Eagles’ favors.

It is teacher’s mission to be able to have the students trusted her, after all.

“One more question, Miss Hresvelg.”

Edelgard turned back to her, “Yes, Professor?”

“I heard there is a lot of attacks from Alpha to Omega around the Monastery. Is there any Omega in Black Eagles for me to know? If you can tell me.”

This only serves as precaution for her, although, if Edelgard didn’t want to disclose any of the student’s secret to her, then Byleth will understand. Instead of hearing a scold from Edelgard, Byleth is greeted with a scorn.

“Sensei, are you really an Alpha? I thought you have known.”

Byleth’s response is a shook of head. Edelgard contemplated before answering, mumbling something to herself, “This is not a joke, right?”

“No, well. Maybe you can say that I’m not quite aware of these … kind of stuffs.”

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. “You don’t seem to be lying. Then, I will tell you,” there is her pause again. “You are talking to the only one Omega of the Black Eagles’ House.”

Byleth was taken aback. She didn’t expect this. She thought back of how Manuela said about ‘not every Alpha will attract Omega’ and vice versa.

“… Then, if you excuse me, Sensei.”

* * *

_“Wow, I can’t believe it! So the heir of Adrestian Empire is an Omega!”_

Sothis has been voiced her inner thoughts for a while now and Byleth let her be as she round up with her night patrol. Sothis also throw in some random facts that Byleth didn’t quite catch about Alpha, Beta and Omega. Byleth is not in the state of mind wanting to listen about her ramblings.

_“Still, still. That means you really didn’t feel anything about Edelgard being an Omega? Like a scent … or anything, like anything!”_

_“I don’t know what you are talking about, Sothis.” _

Byleth finally responded. She descended the stairs from the second floor of Dormitory area after making sure the coast is clear from wandering students.

_“Being an Omega doesn’t make you less of a human, right?”_ Byleth added in.

_“I know, but still, you—“_

There was a loud rustle before a thud coming from the direction of the greenhouse. Snapped in full alertness, Byleth quickly make her haste down the flight of stairs to find the source of said voice.

The hallways of Garreg Mach Monastery is eerily silent and dark at night, with only a few lamppost and hanging lantern available to shine the way. Sometimes when the moon is on its full bloom, the view of the night sky from Garreg Mach Monastery could be considered a treat.

Approaching the greenhouse area, Byleth didn’t find anything strange in particular. There is no cats or dogs fighting to make such loud noises.

Byleth scouted away the first floor of the dormitory next. She watched her steps, her hands ready to draw the blade by her waist at any time of the ambush. The ex-mercenary could hear a muffled hiss getting closer and closer, when she found a student kneels on the ground of the stone steps of dormitory area, hugging their own body.

The Professor approached the student, crouched down beside them to be closer. Turned out, the said student is a girl with a long white hair, though not from her class. Byleth tried to seek her face, seeking to see if she is hurt anywhere.

“What’s wrong?”

The rose pink eyes of hers glared back in full force, she snapped away Byleth’s hand. She picked up a faint scent of lilies, though not close to overwhelm her.

“_Stay back, you filthy Alpha_!”

Byleth didn’t lose her footing, still trying to access the situation. She tried to lower her voice, slowed her tone to make it through the distressed girl. “Are you hurt anywhere? I’m only trying to help, I’m not going to harm you.”

The girl is tearing up, she shook her head and refused to meet with Byleth’s gaze. Thinking that it won’t be of any use to argue, Byleth could only hold her bet to bring the girl to the infirmary. Wasting no more breath in asking, Byleth scooped the girl up and made her run toward the Reception Hall building.

.

.

.

Within the shadows of the staircase leading to the second floor of dormitory, cautious pair of eyes watched the things that unfolds from afar, cautious ears heard the scream of agony that the girl and her rejection.

Edelgard von Hresvelg couldn’t believe what she saw, then again it would be bad if she happened to be seen breaking the curfew.

“Sensei … Is she …?”


	2. moonlight flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seeing to believe and believing to see - which is right and which is wrong?"

Every time Edelgard closed her eyes, she had expected an unpleasant thing followed in her sub-consciousness. The thick walls of her dormitory room might have a lot to speak than her regarding how often she is having a bout of nightmare. Fortunately, the hallways belonged to the Monastery’s dorm is silent for most nights. No one will hear if she is about to scream, or she never actually scream to begin with, as she is swallowed by the silence of her own dream.

The dream will start in a small confinement of a room, resembling a cage with open cells for anyone wanted to come to look and see. Then, a few mages concealed with their dark hood will come and meet them.

Yes, ‘them’ - she and her ten siblings of the House of Hresvelg. Eight older, two younger. She was a powerless innocent little girl back then when the terror unfold.

Edelgard could still recall the scream of one of her brother; how a sweet older brother she once know is decreased to a mere mindless, empty shell of human who can only scratch on the wall after their first months. Edelgard could still remember the pain upon her father’s, Lord Ionius IX, face. Edelgard and some of her siblings might be one to many child from his consorts, but he always think of everyone equally. Her father is powerless against the mage, no matter how much he demanded for the ritual to stop from beyond the cages.

The Crest may hold the prestige. The Crest may be everything to Nobles whom inherited the blood until the date of now. The Crest may be the sign of authority and power of said Noble house. Then again, not many people who know that there’s a shadow lurking beneath the peaceful reign of Fodlan - the people who wanted more power against the Goddess by embedding more than one Crest to any children.

To a few who understand the nightmare, the mage—once called as Those Who Slither in The Dark—called this horrifying ritual called blood reconstruction surgery.

The mage cut their flesh open; slow, careful as if testing a new scissors over a new fabric, before they did it faster as the experiment progressed - screams will fill the small confinement once again as their bodies are exposed to other sources of blood that they didn’t know of its source, exposed to several Crest stones that they didn’t know of its harmfulness. Then the mage will sew them back, like a doll, though not filled with cotton but living organs.

Not everyone from one Noble bloodline is able to bear the Crest. Sometimes, the generation might be skipped, Crestless parents may have a child with Crest. Noticing this, the mage resorted their own method to create children with two Crests. The Crest experimentation is the method that the mage uses to ensure one is getting an additional Crest. Blood reconstruction surgery said to have a high failure rate. One of the drawbacks will result on driving the test subject to madness or killing them instantly. For someone who’s exhibiting the trait of losing their sanity, the mage left them to die, or left them to slaughter another.

While they are all received the same cuts, the same pain - the mages laid their eyes on Edelgard more after tinkering with her other ten siblings.

The bloodline of Hresvelg housed one of the twenty two Crest, the powerful Crest of Seiros. The history said about how the first Emperor of Adrestian Empire got the Crest from the Saint Seiros herself and supported the Goddess in the battle against The King of Liberation. Among her ten siblings, only Edelgard who inherited the Minor Crest of Seiros, and as her ten siblings met their ends, Edelgard is there to bear everything that followed.

.

Edelgard woke up that morning, finding her blood-shot eyes reflected back from the mirror.

Sometimes she question herself whether she got any sleep, or whether she is screaming for all the night. All in all, nothing is going to hinder her to start her day. She is already used to see the same corpses every night, hearing the repeated scream, feeling her throat drying out calling for help.

And in the morning, there she is: the same white-haired Edelgard von Hresvelg who’s starting her day covering her physical and mental scars deep in the confines of the dark.

“... I shouldn’t think of this right now.” Edelgard mumbled to herself.

.

_There is a pressing problem at hand: the recurring “attack” performed by uncontrolled Alpha._

.

.

.

Edelgard has her own reason for coming to Officers Academy aside for taking the formal study, which is to learn of the Church of Seiros and the influence of Crest.

If talking about the possible enemies she has to face, Those Who Slither in The Dark, the force is no longer there in the world as the last leader has already been executed by the Church after the Tragedy of Duscur. She knew that brute force won’t be of any use to extract confession from the Church of Seiros to reveal the truth behind Crest to the entire Fodlan, hence she maintained a low profile. Even ‘extracting confession’ cannot be aimed as the Church of Seiros got a lot of back-up support.

_There should be a hole somewhere. There should be a point where she can strike. There should be something to help her goal to overthrow the influence of Crest. She can seek for it if and only if she stick close on being in the neutral area._

_._

Her life in Officers Academy as a student has been stagnant so far, until a new teacher is assigned to her class.

Byleth Reus Eisner—the supposed daughter of Jeralt Reus Eisner—someone who’s handpicked by the Archbishop Rhea herself to teach at Officers Academy. Jeralt was a Captain to the Knights of Seiros before he disappeared after a fire caught in the Monastery’s halls. The Church only be able to track him down later after long passing years and finally invited him back.

Something else that piqued Edelgard’s interest, aside of Byleth’s past ties with the Church of Seiros and the fondness coming from Archbishop Rhea, is because Byleth revealed her to bear a Mysterious Crest despite being a Commoner.

That being said about ‘Mysterious Crest’, Edelgard knows what exactly the Crest is.

What pressing about this ‘Professor' right now is not about her Crest or her questionable background – it’s her connection to the attacks that claimed to be done by Alphas.

Over recent two months, there are reports going on in the academy that there is an attack coming from an Alpha to an Omega who’s happened to be in their Estrus.

When Edelgard asked Hubert about the danger, so far he has collected that the attacks doesn’t have any pattern or a particular culprit, meaning that it is simply an accident, despite the growing rumors that some Alpha culprits are already set their eyes on the Omega they wanted to ‘attack’.

Edelgard, too, was convinced that the overlapping events are simply an ‘accident’, however, at one night, she discovered that the new Professor is seen ‘attacking’ an Omega. Edelgard could no longer overlook it as ‘a simple accident’.

The House Leader heard the student screamed at Byleth’s way, saying that she is a ‘filthy Alpha’. Not long after the scream, Byleth is seen to be carrying away the said student. Edelgard couldn’t find out more as it would be bad if someone sees her—an esteemed House Leader—breaking the curfew.

Her lack of awareness when she and Edelgard first met took her to a doubt whether the teacher is really attacking a student. While on her end, Edelgard could notice Alpha with the very first hint of smell; Edelgard is always cautious, she wanted to make sure that she is dealing with a right person with a right approach or not.

In the Professor’s case, Byleth was unaware of Edelgard being an Omega until she asked, meaning the Professor has either little knowledge about it or she is simply oblivious.

_Then, why the passing rumors about the Professor _really_ was attacking an Omega persisted now in the halls of Academy for these two days now?_

Edelgard won’t let such wolf in sheep clothing roam free—especially if it is to tarnish the name of Black Eagles’ House, be it whether Byleth will be a good pawn or not in the future.

She could dispose of the Professor herself if needed; it shouldn't be that hard to get rid of someone unworthy to Black Eagles, and to Adrestian Empire as a whole.

* * *

“—Alright. So if anyone want to stay for the extra class before midterms, we will start after a brief break.”

For the preparation of midterms, Byleth told the class that she would hold an extra session to anyone who finds difficulties in any subject. The class format will be like weekend’s seminar, and if a student wanted to ask, they can raise their hands at any time.

The white-haired House Leader stayed because it is mandatory for her to overlook at everyone’s study progresses. It’s not like they are doing bad in tests, though it will be bad if someone’s score is lacking toward the overall score.

Caspar, Petra, and Dorothea stayed for the extra session, Edelgard watched from the corner of her eyes as the others left. She took a far seat away from the board and where Byleth is standing, observing the class and taking notes to the Professor’s behavior.

Edelgard watched as the Professor remained her usual calm, collected self. Byleth was once known as a mercenary by the name of ‘Ashen Demon’, as she didn’t shed any change of emotion as she slew her enemies. Edelgard does notice that the Professor is indeed has no expression, keeping her face flat most of the time between her verbal teachings, while conversing in private with students also when demonstrating her own point.

Caspar’s weak point is on his hastiness when formulating a tactical approach. Byleth then explained thoroughly to him the outcome of battlefield using his approach, quickly earning the blue-haired boy’s comprehension not long.

Same goes as Petra asked Byleth on how understanding the material better with her limited language ability. The blue-haired teacher then composed a view drawings on Petra’s paper while pointing out what is needed to be done. Petra seems happy with the explanation that she thanked Professor for a few times.

Moving to Dorothea, the brunette didn’t seem to lack on subjects on paper exam, she just wanted a tips on conserving her magic power; as in choosing when to be open on attacking or to be on hiding.

Byleth leaves no stone unturned - she will make sure that every students don’t leave her class with a question nagging on their minds. Despite being an ex-mercenary, her way of speaking is not as rough as Edelgard expected. A model teacher, so Edelgard can say.

“Do you have a question, Miss Hresvelg?”

“I’m good, Professor.”

It is hard to say whether Byleth is doing this just to get on the better side of their students or Byleth is being honest. So far, Byleth has exceeding her expectation of what Edelgard profiled her to be, and Edelgard thinks it will be unbecoming of her to make more baseless conjecture.

* * *

“Edel-chan, is something wrong? You’ve been keeping that scary-looking face for a while now.”

The ever chipper Dorothea greeted her by her desk. Edelgard is currently reviewing materials for the midterm and reading some of Intel report from Hubert.

The class usually will start shortly after the morning prayer, but the said Professor can’t be sighted. Half of the class is already missing, tending on their own personal vendetta, though Edelgard could make a wild guess where Linhardt, Bernadetta, Caspar and Hubert were off to.

“It’s nothing, Dorothea.” Edelgard watched as the owner of black cap took a vacant seat beside her. “Is there something that you wish to tell me?”

“You know, I’ve heard some rumors about Sensei just now, whether she is truly a good person or simply trying to be good.”

Feigning ignorance, Edelgard played her card as ‘only hearing it just now’. “Oh? What did you pick up about Sensei?”

“Manuela-sensei told me to be careful since the attack has been going large, with or without Estrus happening, though we are not to blame any Alpha for it,” Dorothea explained.

“Some guards have spotted Sensei with an Omega who’s in the middle of an Estrus one night, though I don’t know whether it is true or whether they are mistaken.”

_So the rumor has escalated, _Edelgard mused. If the rumors already went big, the Archbishop won’t let the problem sit still. Archbishop Rhea might have been known as a neutral side, aiming for the peace over the disturbance within the three nations, but that doesn’t mean she has the heart of an angel. Several passing news about other regional church wanted to revolt against the Archbishop could be heard everywhere, and sometimes, disposing of the traitor would be one of the mission she will hand to the students of Officers Academy.

There should be not much time until Byleth is stripped from her title, if the rumor served to be the truth.

Edelgard nodded in apprehension, “It is unsettling if the Professor is condoning such bad deeds. We might need to report her to Archbishop-”

_“—Excuse me!”_

Their attention is twisted to the classroom door, a certain snow-haired little girl is knocking on the door of Black Eagles’ class. There is Ferdinand nearby the door, so he is the one who’s greeting the said girl first.

Edelgard knew who that girl is – she is Lysithea von Ordelia, the only heir of House Ordelia from Leicester Alliance. The land belonged to House Ordelia is on the border of Leicester Alliance and Adrestian Empire, mirroring the Viscounty of Hyrm on the Empire’s side.

What makes Edelgard is well-aware about House Ordelia, however, is not because of that meager geographic fact, but because of the past history tied to the said House with the Empire.

From her seat, Edelgard couldn’t pick up what Ferdinand is talking about to Lysithea. The little girl didn’t stay too long after Ferdinand answered her question. She quickly turn back and leave to her class without wasting any more breath.

Ferdinand confirmed to them that the snow-haired girl is searching for Professor Byleth's whereabouts.

“Hmm? Our Sensei seems so popular, huh~” Dorothea said in sing-song voice. “If she heard the wind of Sensei doing bad deeds, a little girl like her may cry.”

That refreshed Edelgard’s memory – that night, snow white hair, ‘bad deeds’, Byleth-sensei. _What is Lysithea possibly doing, searching for someone who was attacking her?_

“Edel-chan? You got that scary look again—oh, are you going somewhere?”

“I need to confirm my suspicion.”

* * *

When Edelgard paid a visit to the Golden Deer’s class, Lysithea currently is not there. Other students in the room didn’t see where she is going, but there’s one who told her that the snow-haired girl might be going to the library. Following the clues, Edelgard made her way to the Monastery library.

It really wasn’t hard to find someone with the same hair color as her. Edelgard spotted Lysithea browsing books by the north most shelf of the library.

“Lysithea, can I speak with you?”

“You’re … Edelgard?” Lysithea turned to her, a little wide-eyed. Perhaps it is rare for Edelgard to approach someone who’s not belonged to Black Eagles.

“What can I help you with?”

“I heard from my class that you searched of Byleth-sensei,” Edelgard addressed the opener. “Have you heard that she is in a pinch of quite bad rumor?”

“Rumor? Oh …” Lysithea casted her eyes downwards. “So it was _that_ bad.”

Edelgard is on the right trail, she knew it. She is one step closer with her findings.

“Actually, I just want to say thank you to Sensei.” the snow-haired girl said. “Thank you for taking me to the infirmary to help me as my Estrus hits out of sudden.”

It’s Edelgard’s turn to be surprised. “What do you mean?”

“When I came to, Manuela-sensei said to me that I was in the state of delirium that I happened to make Byleth-sensei as a subject of my blabbering,” Lysithea explained.

“Though as I’m not in a good shape to walk around, Manuela-sensei told me to be in infirmary for the whole night then I must rest up in my room for a few days.”

Lysithea seems to be aware of the problem as well, no sign of her being disillusioned by that particular night, and not a hint of mingled scent as if she is assaulted by an Alpha.

What she is stating right now, undeniably, is the truth.

“Is … something bad going to happen with Sensei?” Lysithea asked in worry.

“If they account Manuela-sensei’s testimony into it, there should be no problem. But I’m not sure about the growing rumor.”

The snow-haired girl had her face scrunched in guilt. Edelgard could say that she is feeling the same, for doubting someone with an actual goodwill. “She could leave me alone instead of taking the blame …”

“She is not the type to leave someone in need of help just like that.” Edelgard digressed. “Please don’t worry about this, Lysithea. I’ll find a way to make sure Sensei is not taking the blame.”

The teacher’s absence this morning should be to address the rumor. She should be summoned before Archbishop Rhea and Seteth as they speak. There is time to prevent false judgment.

After bidding Lysithea a fast farewell, Edelgard made her stride to Audience Chamber. The main chamber of the reception hall is not that far from the library, Edelgard should be able to make it.

“—Professor.”

_Speak of the devil._ As Edelgard made her haste turn to the main hall of the second floor, the sight of blue-haired ex-mercenary could be seen exiting the Chamber’s captive doors. Sporting the same flat expression of hers, she took notice as Edelgard came rushing.

“I’m sorry, were you searching for me, Miss Hresvelg? The Archbishop called me earlier because of something urgent.”

“Is your summoning there because of the ill rumors?” Edelgard didn’t bother to speak in roundabout way.

The teacher nodded, Edelgard swallowed. _Is the course going just like she expected, for the teacher to be evicted?_ “Are you the one attacking the Omega?”

“Casagranda-sensei helped me to back-up my claims,” Byleth said. The way she responded to the danger of her position is pretty laid back. There is no fear in her eyes. There is also no trace of guilt.

“Seteth-san is going to ask Lysithea for confirmation later, but I guess the misunderstanding is pretty much resolved. It won’t affect the Black Eagles’ House, I hope.”

“How can you be so carefree? This might injure your reputation; not to mention, the rumors are still revolving around us.”

“Let people talk what they want about me,” Byleth said coolly. “As long as the class is unharmed, I’m okay with it.”

Rather than shrinking because she is backed around the corner, she made a reassuring comeback for Edelgard’s merit. _Why she didn’t think of herself first?_

“Shall we go back to the class then, Miss Hresvelg?”

Byleth offered her hand, though Edelgard’s response is a mute nod before walking past the ex-mercenary, head held high with a sudden revelation popped in her mind.

[Edelgard failed to understand later whether she is worried about Black Eagles’ well-being, or whether she is worried about the new teacher’s reputation.]

* * *

The midterm’s result only proved how great of a teacher Byleth can be.

The average score of the class is outstanding. Also the Black Eagles’ class is praised by most of the staffs of their recent growth in paper exam. Caspar and Petra’s scores are improved drastically. They happened to be in the border of low score on the past tests, but now their scores are average, which helped tremendously to the average score total.

With such occasion, Edelgard threw a little celebration on the Dining Hall, in tandem to discuss about the next event they will have, House Tournament versus the Golden Deer House. What Edelgard have in mind is to have celebration later if they won the House Tournament, but taking in the opportunity to gather everyone in relaxation manner after the stressful week of test will be good to boost morale before the Tournament.

“Then, shall we start the meeting, Edelgard-sama?” Hubert suggested.

“I don’t see Sensei around, wasn’t the faculty meeting already ended?” Caspar raised his hand. “I can’t wait to give her a big thanks!”

Now that Caspar mentioned it, Edelgard looked around at the premise of the Dining Hall. Aside from their crowded table, the hall is filled with mostly knights. The sight of the Professor with her black jacket is nowhere to be seen.

“Settle down, Caspar, you are bothering other tables.” Linhardt reprimanded. He put away some of the empty glasses around them before the blue-haired boy happened to topple it over. “I must say it is miraculous for you to get such score.”

“Hey, you wound me, Linhardt! I can do anything if I put my mind into it!”

“Now, now, both of you. We’re going to have our discussion about House Tournament.” Ferdinand piped. “So, shall we start or wait for Sensei first?”

Edelgard shifted from her seat, “I’ll search for her.”

“Do you want me to go with you, Edelgard?” Petra offered.

“I’m alright on my own,” the white-haired House Leader excused herself. “Hubert, explain the overview to everyone, if you please.”

“Understood, Edelgard-sama.”

The celebration would be incomplete without their new teacher's presence. After all, Byleth is also the benefactor of their class’ improvement.

* * *

Edelgard’s first order on searching is toward the classroom area as it is the closest from the Dining Hall. Since Byleth should be just finished with faculty meeting from Reception Hall, Edelgard could only think the teacher is around the classroom to gather the books that she left at the class before the meeting started.

When threading through the hall, she got a glimpse of the said blue-haired teacher below the shades of the wall in front of the classroom area, seen to be talking with a certain heir of House Riegan.

As Dorothea said before, Byleth is indeed a popular, model teacher. While the rumor of her attacking an Omega persisted for quite some time, she didn’t take any more action in regard of it, as long as it doesn’t affect the Black Eagles’ House.

Lysithea, the supposed ‘victim’ of Byleth’s ‘attack’, is starting to come over to Black Eagles classroom to ask Byleth about various stuffs despite she is not the member of the class. Perhaps because of it, the rumor eventually wore off.

Then, as Byleth proved herself to be able to raise the class’ average score by the midterms, people continuously singing her with praises. After that, even more people started to get acquainted with her; students and faculty staffs alike.

Edelgard didn’t regal on acts such as eavesdropping, though she watched as the talk they shared is quite animated. From where she stood, Edelgard could only see the teacher’s back, while Claude was in front of her with his full-toothed grin.

[_True, until now she still doubted her, but Edelgard didn’t doubt her skill, her achievement, her seriousness, her perseverance. Then, will it be okay to try and trust her?_]

Not long, the green-eyed Golden Deer student noticed Edelgard’s staring, Claude spared her a smile before he is seeing promptly ended the conversation, then he pointed at Edelgard’s way.

Somehow, Edelgard hoped Claude didn’t point out that Edelgard has been there for some while to Byleth.

“Were you waiting for me, Miss Hresvelg?”

_Actually, yes. But no, maybe not._ “I just happened to pass by,” Edelgard smiled at Byleth. “What did you converse with Claude, if I can know?”

“Claude is asking of any leaks of our plan for House Tournament,” Byleth said. “Of course, I said nothing to him, while he is trying to find a hole in my statements.”

The white-haired girl chuckled, “Such a handful, huh, a schemer like him?”

“You can say that again.” Byleth nodded in agreement. “Is the discussion regarding House Tournament already started?”

Edelgard was close to be absorbed in the conversation. Right, she was searching for the teacher’s whereabouts so they can discuss more about the House Tournament. It’s not about her skepticism about Byleth, or the fact that the Professor is friendly with others. Edelgard found herself holding her tongue again; _what is she going to say earlier? Will any kind of replies suffice? What is this hollow feeling that wells up below her throat?_

“We were grouping at the dining hall.” Edelgard said matter-of-factly.

“Well, then.”

“Say, Professor.” Byleth blinked as she turned her attention back to Edelgard, head tilting.

“I heard you called some of the students … casually. I don’t mind if you call me with my first name, too.”

The ex-mercenary blinked again. This lack of change in her expression caught Edelgard in wonder herself. She is one who’s able to easily guess someone’s behavior by judging on their expressions and the way they talked. Also, Edelgard is observant to other aspects as how they treated even a simplest thing, for example, the way they will act if placed on the bench of authority.

When Edelgard sees Byleth, she hardly finds an accurate pattern of the Professor’s behavior. At times, what lies for her is to wait and see of what choice that Byleth will take rather than taking too much time on blind guessing.

Byleth hummed. “If you are okay with it, then … Edelgard?”

_Now that sure feels different_. Edelgard mused, hoping that the teacher didn’t see her momentary flinch as Byleth tried to call her by her first name. “Yes,” _it just feels right._

“Mind giving me a heads up of your plan before we meet with others at the dining hall, Sensei?”

“There’s not much of a plan.”

Her tone didn’t show any indication of showing off, or a tone close to defeat. There was a mysterious, small curve on her lips before it faded, faded for Edelgard to conjure whether the teacher is smiling or something else.

She could hardly wait for the plan to be put in motion: to the first battlefield on proving Byleth’s standing as a worthy ally or as a worthy enemy.


	3. nocturna nigredinis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even for the one who has befriended with the Dark for so long, the doubt will come to cling and taunt."

The season might be transitioned fully to the hot summer from the warm spring, but there is nothing incredible in Edelgard’s own discovery of things.

The Crest research she tried to ask from Linhardt and Hanneman didn’t advance as much with the minimal resources. They opted to ask around to some Nobles and Scholars alike, but there’s nothing much to be added to the small pile of their discovery.

Hubert then reported that there’s no sudden change between the Church of Seiros’ relations with other parts of Church. There are reports that West Church might go for a revolt against the Central, then again, Knights of Seiros is able to subdue them before it went too big. There’s a rumor that Blue Lion helped to repel the rebelling Western Church, though there is nothing more to take note from their involvement aside of House Gautier’s internal affairs.

“—as for our Professor, there’s not much of a new information. It’s just the timing when Jeralt-dono brought her away from the Monastery after the great fire, it doesn’t match up with the report of her current age.” Hubert recited the part of his report.

“Another mystery, huh. I guess we can’t thread it any longer except asking from Jeralt-dono himself.”

“Though I must say, it seems our new teacher has become one of your primary concerns, I take it, Edelgard-sama?”

Edelgard glared at Hubert, “What exactly are you insinuating, Hubert? I told you that she possess a great power that can be a tremendous help to our cause.”

“Ah, no. I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries here, Edelgard-sama,” Hubert bowed. His eyes remained sharp, so is his cunning smile.

“I feel that it is rare for you to be putting a high stake for a gamble on a stranger’s chip, let alone with her questionable background.”

The black-haired vassal found himself chuckling. Part of Hubert’s words sounded like sarcasm from time-to-time, and Edelgard is used to its ambiguous meaning.

“Also she is an Alpha. Usually you would dismiss them by default.”

This might be first time of everything, just like Hubert said; for her to evaluate a stranger, an ex-mercenary who’s not tied with the Empire, for her to reconsider Alpha of their worth instead discarding them because they usually ahead of themselves.

“Sensei is … different. I think I can tell from the first time we met,” Edelgard said. “She won’t change easily to be like those Alphas that we know here.”

“Hmph. A gentle reminder, Edelgard-sama, I can always dispose of her when necessary. Especially if she is a hindrance to your plan.”

She wanted to create a world without the need of Crests. A world that’s free from those mindless Nobles or Alphas who can only think of privileges based on statuses. She does not need anyone who only thinks of that in her master plan. She only choose the right person on getting the plan in motion.

As Hubert excused himself, Edelgard is still deep on thinking of Byleth’s allegiance. Seeing her achievements and power, Edelgard wanted to trust her with information, but then Edelgard is afraid whether it would be a wrong step. She might be thinking too highly of Byleth, just like how Hubert suspected her to be.

Trust is a fragile thing - once you let it shattered, it cannot be pieced back.

* * *

The first House Tournament in Year 1180 ended with a victory for the Eagles. Edelgard was not surprised by the result, more like, she is surprised of the plan that’s composed by none other but Byleth.

The Tournament format, as it is decided by the staffs for Black Eagles vs Golden Deer, is a 5 vs 5 unit battle in the area of Gronder Field. The teacher and the House leader must participate in this first Tournament. Then with her, Byleth picked Bernadetta, Linhardt, and Caspar as unit leaders. Hubert at first is against this (especially on deploying Bernadetta in battle), but after Byleth explained her proposition, he agreed – albeit reluctantly.

While the girls are trying to reason Bernadetta into joining the fray, Byleth explained her plan to Linhardt and Caspar, and surprisingly, the agreement came not long after that.

The Gronder Field has a strategic Ballista apparatus at the center of the plains. Likely, the Golden Deer students will target to occupy the place first since the House will likely deploy all of their best archers to secure the arms of that Ballista to their benefit.

Byleth planned for Bernadetta to take the Ballista, while Linhardt – acting as healer, and Caspar, acting as an active guard, helping Bernadetta as she sniped most of Deer students. Then, Byleth and Edelgard will attack from separate direction as most of the vanguard from Golden Deer has been wiped.

The plan is reasonable and rock solid, though Hubert had his doubt since Claude is one of a schemer – he will likely got even greater blueprint in his sleeves. The teacher noticed about this, too, but she said that ‘she is prepared for the outcome'.

As the battleground unfolds, the unexpected happened – Claude deployed magic unit of Lorenz and Lysithea instead of beefing the attack with axe user to take over the Ballista quickly. Byleth quickly ordered Linhardt and Caspar to focus on attacking and Bernadetta to follow her instead making her way to the Ballista.

The teacher created a condition in which they are guarding a Ballista, but not to occupy them – just to make the magic units from Golden Deer busy while the rest are going to scout. Byleth told Edelgard to take a lot of cover after confronting sword users, as the team of Byleth and Bernadetta will take them down later.

The battle ended without both sides occupying the Ballista as Claude surrendered to Bernadetta’s arrow.

Until now, there’s no more room of doubt on Byleth’s capacities as a good commander; she can advise a smart change of plan in short time. Or perhaps Byleth has thought of things through that she didn’t miss a feat.

“It’s a thanks to everyone on putting the plan in motion,” Byleth said as Edelgard expressed her praise of the House Tournament’s result. “Also thanks to you for making everyone stick to the plan and raising their morale. You are a great leader, Edelgard.”

Edelgard happened to talk with Byleth after the class ended, discussing about the possible new mission that they might got from the Archbishop as a part of Officers Academy curriculum. Byleth said that the mission has yet to be announced because the Monastery is preparing for the coming summer season and all, though Archbishop or Seteth will likely notify her soon.

Their conversation shifted to the House Tournament’s outcome, and Edelgard couldn’t help to express her satisfaction – then Byleth complimented her.

“You flatter me, Professor.” Edelgard chuckled. “Even though I’m only an Omega, you sure don’t hold back on praising.”

Byleth batted her a crook of her brow, Edelgard explained further. “As you know, I and Claude are Omega. Anyone might think that Alpha is direly needed to be in the position as a leader, or well, as somebody who’s worth of praises.”

The Professor is an Alpha herself, she should have been in a position where she is highly-regarded in her past, despite her seemingly minimal knowledge pertaining the secondary sex standings. Her father, the Blade Breaker Jeralt, was a Captain of Knights of Seiros and respected Alpha, after all. The treatment to Byleth shouldn’t be far too different from her father’s. She might only be complimenting Edelgard out of a whim – just because Edelgard is the ‘House Leader’ of the class that she taught.

Byleth’s response, however, is there to take Edelgard aback.

“Is it relevant?” Byleth answered.

“I mean, Omega or not, Nobles or not, if someone is working their hardest on something, then I think they are the worthy ones to be showered with the praises and notices?”

_Ah. _

Edelgard held her breath. _That’s right_. That is the world that Edelgard envisioned in.

A world where the birth status is irrelevant. A world where even Omega could be respected as leaders much like Alpha does. A world without restriction of thinking and doing. A world where people will rise and fall because their own actions. Also the world without the influence of might and greediness because of the Crest.

“An interesting point there, Professor. I too am valuing hard work and perseverance, much more than their social status and their standings.” The white-haired House Leader addressed.

It is unknown if Byleth’s way of thinking stemmed because of her close to none exposure of such knowledge of secondary sex hierarchy or Crests, but Edelgard can tell that Byleth is being sincere.

“Though, I must say, if you are thinking on brazenly helping an Omega again, you should think through first.” She pointed. “Don’t you feel something when standing near an Omega?”

Byleth blinked. She looked clueless, judging by her slightly widening eyes. “Something?”

“You don’t … feel anything?” Edelgard repeated, the conversation started to grow incredulous. She started to doubt whether Byleth is an Alpha, again.

“I know we ever shared this kind of talk before, but hearing this again, I’m starting to doubt whether you really are an Alpha or not since you don’t seem to notice my scent.”

Much to Edelgard’s surprise, Byleth craned her head above Edelgard’s shoulder. The ex-mercenary stayed for a bit, not close to touch. Edelgard didn’t have much time to react, frozen solid as she felt a sweep of breath ghosting around her neck. Her cheeks should be flushed now, as her heart leaped from the sudden change of movement.

They might be seen as someone whispering to another; though only Edelgard knows how close they are now. The Black Eagles class is void of people except the two of them – it’s only Edelgard, the fleeting musk passing from Byleth’s, and their near proximity.

“P-Professor?”

She hated how shaky her voice was, though she cannot control it.

Byleth withdrawn, her expression momentarily shown a scrunch, before it diverted back to her regular, plain face. She looked at Edelgard, seemingly wondering, watching closely like a hawk to its prey, but she doesn’t say a thing.

Edelgard could only surmise the lack of reaction for herself.

“I see. So you don’t feel anything.”

Byleth kept her silence. The white-haired House Leader sighed. She is trying to control her composure by clenching her gloved fist, finding the pressure more prominent than her still-rushing heart.

“… I’m sorry, did I bother you in any way?” Byleth shifted her tone to apologetic one.

“It is fine, my teacher. I was simply surprised.”

_Not every Omega may arouse Alpha and vice versa, Edelgard knew it. But why she felt … _hurt_ by this revelation?_

* * *

That day, in the middle of second week of Verdant Rain Moon, Black Eagles’ members are tasked by regular clean-up duty.

While one might ask whether Nobles are willing to do such dirty work like thorough cleaning of Monastery’s halls, Edelgard can say that no one is too subjected to do the work, at least that’s what she can see from her class - even Ferdinand is willing to do it, while he is boasting that he won’t lose to Edelgard for such task as cleaning.

These kind of regular duties are there to keep Monastery clean, as well as to introduce Nobles and Commoners from the three houses alike to the life as a citizen of Garreg Mach Monastery.

Per usual, Byleth will split the workload to several small groups, since there is a lot of places to clean. That day, Edelgard and Dorothea happened to help cleaning the first floor of Reception Hall, mopping the floor, dusting the tables, and lighting up candles.

Edelgard thinks of cleaning as a way to let her mind wander, especially after one alarming thoughts to another.

Again with the firsts, this will be the first time Edelgard thinks of herself as an Omega in the eyes of the Alpha, something that she always push back to the back of her mind as she organized herself to give her all for the sake of the world she wanted to create.

Yet, here she is, with a fleeting thought of being incompatible to an Alpha. She didn’t know how and why it keeps on nagging her.

“Edel-chan, I already returned the equipment to the Knight’s Hall. Where shall we go next?”

“How about we check Linhardt and Ferdinand at the library? I hope that I won’t discover Linhardt napping again.”

“Well, that’s Lin-kun for you,” Dorothea chuckled. “But, it is library. He won’t pass up the chance to read up books that he never sees before.”

The recurring noisiness from Black Eagles’ class also prove to be a safe haven for Edelgard. While she knew that it is all temporary, how she can defect from the said Officer Academy at any time when she found a lead of the Crest mysteries, and or when it is time for her to ascend on the Empire’s throne as an Emperor. Her father’s life is already timed, the preparation is already underway.

Living in such ignorance—away from burdens of authorities—might be a bliss; but of course, Edelgard won’t yield at the ignorant spectrum, for she already throw everything to the darkness.

“Say, Edel-chan, how about we get a dinner with Sensei later at the dining hall?”

“Hmm? Why so sudden?”

“I just feel like it, since it is fun to see both of you talking.”

“What kind of strange reasoning,” Edelgard spared a laugh. “I don’t know that seeing people conversing is your kind of fun.”

“Watching both of you is quite inspiring. I can sense the—_oh_.”

Suddenly, Dorothea who walked before her stopped at the junction before the stairs to second floor and the area that can lead to the classroom or the stables.

Edelgard wanted to scold the brunette for the abrupt pause, but then Dorothea gestured an index finger to her lips, telling Edelgard to stay put. Dorothea pointed to their left that she saw a certain snow-haired student and a familiar teacher with black cloak are talking.

As much as Edelgard wanted to pull Dorothea away and move it, the brunette insisted. The white-haired girl could only sigh. _How many times she’s happened to walk in to an unfortunate encounter, anyway?_

“—thank you for overseeing my training, Sensei.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Lysithea.” Byleth gestured a polite bow. It’s her usual chivalrous body language, so Edelgard can say. “Oh, right. Since we’re happened to meet, have you considered about my offer?”

Lysithea’s face lit up, “Ah, about joining your class?”

That’s the first time the House Leader of Black Eagles ever heard of it. Never had Byleth discussed something as important as recruiting other House’s student to their class before, while they talked quite so often after classes.

Edelgard didn’t hear what they shared next as they parted ways shortly.

“Eh? So Lys-chan wanted to join our class, Edel-chan?” Dorothea turned to her, hand on her chin in wonder.

“No … I don’t know. This is the first time for me hearing it.”

“For real?” the brunette straightened up.

“Aren’t you close with Sensei? How come she didn’t consult this matter to you!?”

“We are simply sharing our thoughts for the advancement of Black Eagles’ merits as a teacher and the House Leader.”

Dorothea shot her with an incredulous look, in which Edelgard only furrowing her brows in return. The taller girl seems angry now for some reason, her earlier calm composure is breaking. Edelgard wasn’t really sure what Dorothea is worked up about. The House Leader only watched as Dorothea paced herself restlessly.

“Anyway, Dorothea. If that’s what our Professor wished to do, I’m not against her judgment.”

“Are you sure you are really okay with this, Edelgard? This is not just the matter of Sensei’s decision!” Dorothea said, pumping her fists in emphasis.

“I mean, look. Sensei is wanting to take someone from outside the House without your approval. Not to mention, Lys-chan and Sensei were together a lot even though Lys-chan doesn’t belong to Black Eagles!”

Dorothea might not know about the whole picture about the rumor of Byleth’s supposed victim, who is none other but the snow-haired girl herself. Since then, the teacher did show her caring side more to protect Omega from harm the premeditated harm. Edelgard thought that the act is there to prove that Byleth is indeed not the culprit to the faculty staff’s eyes.

When Dorothea put every available query at one place, it got Edelgard thinking as well. ‘_Are there more of it?’ -_ Especially, if thinking whether they are an Alpha and an Omega.

Her lips tightened as a remembrance of that particular afternoon when Byleth is close to not affected by her scent. While the truth persisted that not every Alpha can attract every Omega and vice versa, she is disappointed by such facts.

_Why she berates herself for it, though? Professor is just a mere—_

“Standing here will lead us to nowhere, we better ask the person herself.”

“Huh? Where are you going, Dorothea?”

“To get Lys-chan, of course!”

.

Edelgard never know that a peaceful event like tea time can turn into a pseudo-interrogation, or at least it is what she felt as Dorothea took her and Lysithea together to occupy a vacant round table by the central gazebo belonged to the Monastery.

The Black Eagles’ House Leader always treated her guests with great hospitality, preparing cakes and good quality tea on the table. Lysithea is said to be one sweet tooth so maybe sweets from Enbarr will prove to be a good treat to her. At first, Edelgard wanted to be the one serving the beverages since this little tea time is her whimsical idea, though Dorothea beats her to it.

Lysithea does seem pleased with the sweets and tea, also Edelgard tried to handle the conversation as general as possible, talking about studies in magic – something that Lysithea and Dorothea could join in.

Then again, it does not take to be the smartest Magic student at Officer Academy to take a gander of the possible hidden meaning in this supposed-to-be-peaceful-meeting.

“… I take it that I did something wrong so that the both of you come to get me?”

Lysithea put down her fork after a mouthful of cake. She eyed to the two older girls with a scowl. Edelgard cleared her throat, _well, she is not mistaken._

“I have seen you being close with our teacher, so I’m just curious, Lys-chan.” Dorothea spoke first. “Also I heard that Professor wanted to enlist you to our House?”

The white-haired House Leader feigned ignorance, Dorothea is sure does not waste a breath. Edelgard’s option for now is to wait and see, wondering of the direction that Dorothea aimed.

Lysithea faced the question in calm motion. From her expression, she was not exactly surprised. “Ah, about that, I think it is a bloom of an offer, since I complimented her for being a nice teacher and wanted to see her classes more …”

The crimson-eyed girl shifted her glance to Edelgard. “I haven’t said anything yet to Professor after that, also I need to consult with you and Claude first, right?”

Edelgard hummed, “I don’t know about any rules for it, but if you need a moment of discussion, I’m always all ears, Lysithea.”

Lysithea still has a light of doubt on her eyes, Edelgard could see it.

“I know the two of you are concerned but I assure you that there’s nothing between me and Professor Byleth.” she stated her points again. “You have my words.”

[_Why, deep down, Edelgard is so mindful about this at the first place? Is it because Dorothea being demanding, or?_]

* * *

At the end of Verdant Rain Moon, their class is tasked to guard Holy Mausoleum at the moment of Goddess Rite of Rebirth.

Goddess’ Rite of Rebirth is a yearly ritual held by the Church of Seiros. The Archbishop will ascend on the Goddess Tower while the devout believers from all over Fodlan watched over the procession. The Monastery is becoming vulnerable of thievery and incidents within this events since the whole Monastery is open for public, hence, the students from Officers Academy and the knights from Knights of Seiros banded together to guard every nook and cranny of Garreg Mach.

Edelgard thought that the mission will end up per usual: they are guarding without the need for much fighting, since they are around the well-protected Garreg Mach area. Or if they got it pretty bad, there will be a bit of technical labor problems they needed to solve – which maybe not too taxing to do.

Though unfortunately, things escalated – in a bad note, to boot.

As they went to Holy Mausoleum, they discovered the thief—people belonged to Western Church—has infiltrated the sacred place in the search of remnants of Saint Seiros. In a haste, Byleth lead them to defeat most of the Western Church members, stopping them from taking the valuables belonging to the Holy Mausoleum.

The seal that’s keeping the casket of Saint Seiros, however, is already opened by the time they cornered the leader of said infiltration.

Byleth braced herself as the mage brandished a sword from the tomb, easily deflected the swing with precision, taking the stolen sword to her possession. As Edelgard wanted to intercept, the sword - The Sword of Creator, the weapon said to belong to the King of Liberation Nemesis - glowed in bright red upon Byleth’s touch.

You can only harness the power of Hero’s Relic if there is the embedded Crest Stone on the weapon. Also you need to possess the compatible Crest, just like Thunder Catherine with her Thunderbrand combined with her Crest of Charon, to utilize the fullest potential of the said Hero’s Relic.

The Sword of Creator was glowing red, despite there’s no Crest Stone on it. Byleth used the blade with ease to cut down the thief leader, as if the blade is an extension of her body.

Other thing to note from the infiltration is that there is no remnant of Saint Seiros’ body being in the Holy Mausoleum, only the King of Liberation’s sword remained there without the Crest Stone.

When they returned to their posts, the Archbishop quickly summoned Byleth in regard of the weapon. The teacher then returned with the said blade now in her possession, meaning the Archbishop allowed her to keep it. It is unknown of the reason why the Archbishop pinned a stranger like Byleth to uphold the Sword of the Creator. For whatever reason it is, it is undeniably related to her Crest.

By that mission alone, Byleth continues to prove herself to be powerful, even more powerful that everyone sets their eyes on her more; as the wielder of the legendary Relic of the King of Liberation – a force to be reckoned with, also a force that Edelgard wishes to remain by her side.

Though, it is hard to determine whether somebody as chivalrous as Byleth will agree with Edelgard’s way of doing things. It is still too early to let her on anything.

As the world is never forgiving; and that much applies to her, even though she is the one with authority.

* * *

The following month, The Horsebow Moon, is flowing with the Black Eagles House preparing for the next monthly mission.

The mission will take them to Goneril’s territory, scouting around the mountains of Fodlan’s Locket. The Church got a report from people there about a mysterious landfall and momentary quakes, so Black Eagles House members are tasked to find the cause of said disturbance. The mission might suit Golden Deer House more because of their familiarity to Fodlan’s Locket, but this month, Golden Deer and Blue Lions are engaged in a House Tournament. As the Tournament’s plans already been established, Black Eagles is the one to accept the scouting task.

Since it will be their first outing away from the Monastery, Seteth said for them to pay attention of their rations. While the students are under the supervision of the knights, it is always better to be safe than sorry.

“Professor, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Edelgard approached Byleth as she made her rounds between her preparing students. The white-haired House Leader has done with her personal arrangements when she feels the need to consult to their Professor about the upcoming road ahead.

The preparation has been coming quite satisfactory. There is no shortage for food, and the battle equipment is on its best. The Knights of Seiros’ members who’ll come to observe them are Alois and Shamir, and they already made sure that the students are well-prepared since Fodlan’s Locket territory can be harsh. It might be not as cold as mountains in Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, but as the reported landfall bound to happen, everyone should be sure to mind each other’s steps as they trek on the rocky areas.

“By the way, Edelgard,” Byleth suddenly said. “I’ve heard from Lysithea about the House transfer.”

Edelgard blinked. She didn’t expect for Lysithea to tell the teacher – well, Edelgard can only hope that she mentioned the blatant bribery.

“I’m sorry about that, I should’ve known to consult to you about anything first,” Edelgard found herself tilting her head. Another response she didn’t expect is for the teacher to bow in apology. “I did want to tell you about recruiting later, but I have yet to find the time since you were busy. I don’t want to add more burdens to you.”

The white-haired House Leader waited as Byleth continues with her frown, her apologetic tone.

“It’s alright, my teacher. I won’t be angered if you act based on your own free will.” Edelgard replied.

“You have the right to know and I shouldn’t act on my own without telling you.” Byleth pressed. “While I might be your teacher, it won’t do any good to forget about your opinion when I’m making a decision to Black Eagles’ class.”

So Byleth was concerned about that—about her, about Edelgard, not of Lysithea’s insistence, nor about Byleth’s own will. The offer sounded like it came on whim, but Byleth didn’t do anything drastic as to decide on her own – she tried to find the right timing to tell her.

It’s different from how anyone asking her because everyone deems her to be the ‘right one’—as the heir of Adrestian Empire, as the one whom others may fear; it’s more on valuing one’s opinion as someone with the same level of standing.

[_Why, why it feels so—_]

“I have yet to inquire more of it to Lysithea, so you can always decline if you dislike the decision, Edelgard.”

“We will discuss this more later, my teacher. We should be getting ready for our departure.”

“Alright.”

_._

_._

_._

There was no reason to decline a newcomer to Black Eagles’ House, actually, especially as it is the magic prodigy Lysithea and her ties to the Empire.

Then again, there was no problem; it is only Edelgard’s recurring thoughts that spinning on its own to several balls of unruly yarns of myriad conclusions.

She had never think that the tiny crack in her already thawed heart will make her question a lot of things that she has been through, continuously and repetitively.

She has thrown a lot of things—herself, her past, her emotion—to the flame of the darkness, yet there is something resurfacing, and she couldn’t stop it from happening.

“We will be closing to Goneril’s fortress soon,” she could hear Alois warns the front advancing troops. “Make sure to greet them properly and state your identities to the guarding knights!”

They passed a lot of abandoned cave, likely from the ones that bandits usually use for hiding. Shamir checked on some caves to find there is no strange magic sigil that may serve as the source of this natural occurrence.

There is no sighting of Big Monsters either by the wasteland as well. They said that Demonic Beasts might be attracted to a strong source of magic, but there has been nothing in particular.

There has been no sudden influx of magic either, only some bandits trying to make their way to get money from them. Bandits are easy to take care of, it’s not much to hinder their pace and they approached Goneril territory as how it is expected to be, not too late in the afternoon.

Edelgard turned her eyes to the teacher and her troops, seeing how Byleth is cautious for every passing seconds, making sure that everything is alright.

And there, the thoughts persisted again as their eyes met, and Edelgard disliked it for her heart began to flutter.

In anticipation. In something indescribable. In some force she has yet to find the words to explain with.

Just then, the ground started to quake, alike how the reports about strange incidents in Goneril territory is spoken. How the rocks started to crumble, how the boulders started to fall, and how the ground started to divide.

—And that was the last thing that Edelgard could remember, before the land below her disappeared into an abysmal darkness, taking herself along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update after this might be late, I'm sorry.


	4. lapis lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a maze for the lost blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while and I hope the next updates won't be long...  
I needed to remind you that I sometimes use Japanese 'Sensei' or other suffix/nicknames from JP voices/text so, yeah. And sorry that the chapter is not beta read! And anyway, please enjoy...

Byleth didn’t remember much as she saw blackness clouded her vision. While she could hear a familiar yell that belonged to a certain green-haired young woman on her throne, Byleth couldn’t pull herself up from seeing black.

Something cold settled beneath her body, but it wasn’t any soil. It was similar like lying atop of metal apparition. Byleth had a memory where Jeralt brought her somewhere out to camp during mercenary work, but she never recall anything metallic to be where she slumbered. Or, if a proper camp couldn’t be build, it would be stone cold surface, or a damp grass, never something metal-

_“Wake up, child!”_

The voice is now stronger than ever.

_“Wake up, you can’t stay there forever. This place is-“_

Once Byleth opened her eyes, however, she couldn’t hear Sothis’s voice anymore. Usually, when she is awake from her sleep, Sothis’s voice would be the loudest, yet she couldn’t hear the internal, sometimes annoying monologue.

Beyond her wass what she could say as debris of falling stone bricks, though as her skin felt earlier, the stone was nothing to the face of hard, rigid expanse of metal right below.

Byleth tried to sit, wincing a bit at the sting on her back. Such meager amount of pain didn’t stop her to proceed on standing, making sure that no bones are broken after the fall. Her surroundings are not completely dark, yet she couldn’t see any big opening above her. Around her, there are molded poles. There were writings inscribed on the pole but it couldn’t be read anymore.

The place might be a closed-off underground cellar, yet the description couldn’t match the cold metal flooring on her feet.

Slowly, it came to her that she wasn’t there alone.

She was falling there after trying to reach for Edelgard’s hand. The ground suddenly break apart below their advancing units. As Edelgard was nearby, Byleth tried to pull her away from the impact. Nevertheless, she was unable to stop time with Sothis’s power at the right moment to initiate the rescue.

“Edelgard?”

No answers. Also there’s no echo after her voice.

The only option she got right now is to walk and search for Edelgard and the way out.

Just then, Byleth could hear a clank of metal not far from where she stood.

“Edelgard?”

Still no answer.

Beyond her, it was a denser pitch of black, she could use something for the means of lighting.

Byleth has yet to find usable stone or wood, so the first thing she got in mind is her own magic. _Any small Fire will do,_ she thought to herself as she concentrated to the flow of power on her right palm, conjuring a flicker of Reason spell.

Fire might be one basic spell; in the battlefield, it reserves as the last case scenario as the power of a mage getting scarcer, but it will always be different as anyone in a fight for survival by the wilderness.

There was no exact direction to go. Byleth looked around her again for longer before deciding to go for the direction of metal clanking first and foremost.

“Edelgard? It’s me, Byleth.”

She repeated it for a while, eyes darting in the dark. She raised her flame above her head, trying to show a makeshift signal. No echoes, no answers, no more clanking voice of metal, no sign of stone rolling, no running water, no sign of exit.

The place itself getting more and more ominous as it is all metal road no matter where Byleth stepped on, and it is strange that sometimes the place is not exactly dark but there’s no sign of any opening above.

While it might not be a maze-like path, the darkness itself is unnerving. The rumor of Beast prowling in the area and unnatural earthquakes came into mind. She didn't hear any other sound except her breathing, though it's not like there would be a warning first before monster could attack.

Were they really thrown to underground somewhere? Were they went to a different place entirely? What’s actually going on – where did they ended up?

It would be even better if Edelgard didn’t happen to be down there, though, but-

“… Professor?”

A response. Edelgard is close. An ever-familiar scent drawing Byleth closer. A reminiscence of flower fields that close to thaw. A distant memory Byleth knew that she wasn’t experienced.

Byleth came across the stone ruins. There was a small crack far above, not the height where any destruction magic could reach but enough to illuminate the space.

Edelgard was sitting on one of the tall ledge, small cuts marred her face but not enough to bother her. Boulder pinned her red tattered rock, she shed the cape away and settled on the emptier ledge. From outside, there seem to be not much of external injury, perhaps the same as Byleth miraculously unscathed by the fall.

Either way, a check on her condition won’t be a bother.

“Are you hurt?” Byleth said it first. She knelt to check on her student.

Her expression is somewhat strained, as though she repressed a pain but she doesn’t let it show – especially as she turned to see Byleth, tense leaving her posture slowly.

“I could ask you the same,” Edelgard said.

There was a pause coming from her but Byleth didn’t press. She was visibly holding back. It was a nasty fall. It is a miracle that Byleth came unscathed. Judging from the stone ruins, this place is might be where they fell, but the structure above them said otherwise.

It is as if the ground closed up on them—like an automatic mechanism—leaving only a small crack on its wake.

“I think I sprained my right leg.”

“Can I take a look?”

“Please, go ahead.”

Byleth watched intently for any sign of fracture. Gauging from Edelgard’s momentary response when she touched the possible wounded leg and the presence of bruise, it took time for Byleth to make herself sure there’s no fracture happening. She then tore the red stocking first before removing Edelgard’s right boots.

Edelgard got a swell on her ankle. Byleth noticed a sign of old scar running around her calf, though the teacher paid it not much of a mind.

“Can you hold it a bit as I’m trying to heal you? It will sting a bit.”

“It’s alright, Professor.”

Her magic’s healing rate might not be as great as any physician or Faith mage will, but any means of first aid kit is always better to avoid worst injuries.

Byleth imbued the swell with her Heal for a few minutes, trying hard not to make Edelgard felt uncomfortable. She tore part of her jacket, taking the injured leg for a wrap before she asked Edelgard to keep the right leg on one elevated stone. All the while the treatment is ongoing, they stayed silent.

Byleth has yet to be able to reach for Sothis as well.

“… Thank you, my teacher.”

The blue-haired woman nodded.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt, though?”

“I’m fine.”

“I … see. That’s a relief to hear.”

The teacher moved to sit beside Edelgard, finding the white-haired House Leader didn’t mind per se. Byleth stayed for a bit to see whether Edelgard got something else to say but heard nothing. The silence speak volumes. Byleth didn’t find any pressing injuries on Edelgard aside cuts on her face or her sprained (now treated) ankle.

Edelgard was distant—far more than when they first met. There was an invisible barrier that Byleth felt between them, similar that one sensation she ever felt during early mercenary days when Jeralt introduced her to a group of experienced hunters. But she is now not a new girl in a den of trained hunters, nor someone who’s said to be ‘pampered’ by her father. Edelgard seen her as a total stranger, or it’s Edelgard who showed herself a side that Byleth has yet to know. It wasn’t because of fear due to falling. It was not a sight of someone looking down at her. It was _something_ else. Deeper. Something that Byleth didn’t know how to describe.

“Are you cold?”

Trying to break the ice seemed to work, Edelgard turned over to look at Byleth and shook her head.

“You’re shivering.”

“Ah.” the lilac eyes widened, though her body language said otherwise.

Perhaps it is something she didn’t want to admit—either because she doesn’t want to make Byleth worry or of any other unspoken reasoning. All in all, it is not her place to pry for answers nor there’s a need to beat her about it.

Byleth studied around her for something to start a fire with. She only spot small bricks of stone and chipped metal bars, no exactly usable fire wood. Stone and some types of metal could be used to keep the fire alive, Byleth opted to try them first and see. Even though the fire might be small without wood, it is still worth the try. Or worst, she could keep her fire magic on for a while.

“Professor …?”

Edelgard watched while Byleth removed her cape and settled it for Edelgard to use. The cape is big on Byleth, so it should be far oversized for Edelgard. There’s no other thing the teacher could give for warmth so the not-so comfortable big cape should suffice for now.

“It might not be that thick but it will do,” the Professor said as she adjusted the cape on Edelgard’s shoulders. “I’ll start the fire, okay?”

“How, how about you? Won’t you be cold?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine.” She tried to reassure Edelgard. “There has been harsher weather before.”

Edelgard, thankfully, didn’t argue more.

Byleth then gathered pieces of smaller rocks and scraps of metal nearby them, trying to ignite each of them with her own fire magic. Striking on the stones might work as they seemed to be flint stones from glance, but then using her own magic is more effective.

The professor is back with small, burning rock and metal piece. She is taking the makeshift fire closer to Edelgard while making sure the stone doesn’t suddenly explode.

“You’re too kind for your own good, my teacher.”

The House Leader began after Byleth settled beside her again, gathering her knees close and keeping her eyes on the growing fire.

“What do you mean?”

“I—never mind, this is hardly the right time for such conversation,” Edelgard stopped herself. “I’ll make sure to repay you someday.”

“There’s no need to,” Byleth peered over the huddling girl. Her lips curved up slightly. “I’m only doing what I have to do.”

“Is that so,” there was a sigh that followed, not one tired sigh. It was a relief. It was a genuine relief. Byleth watched as Edelgard’s expression shifted, “I really am grateful.”

For once as they spend time there, Byleth finally saw Edelgard’s shoulder relaxed fully. The sign of tension, a layer of doubt, something else that Byleth unable to analyze, are all cleared from her visage. She clutched on the black cape around her, closing her eyes as she settled her head on Byleth’s shoulders.

“If only you were there back then, perhaps the darkness would be a bit bearable.”

There was a tug inside her chest, Byleth felt it. There’s no Sothis to comment on what’s spreading inside her, but it is growing. The scent of unnamed flowers is there again, one that Byleth tried to ignore as she focus on having Edelgard feeling safe and comfortable. She couldn’t recall what flower is this, and she didn’t know why it seems nostalgic.

_(What is this … feeling?)_

The cracking voice from above shook her back to reality. Debris started to fall as part of the area above them opened. Byleth held to Edelgard’s side, signaling for her to don’t move. A few Knights of Seiros, their armors and insignia are coated in dirt and blackish substance, dug more to open the cracked ground.

_“They are here!”_ one of them shouted to the back. Then Byleth listened as Alois bellowed to give a rope down.

“Can you stand?” Byleth whispered, nudged a bit to get Edelgard’s attention.

“I’m afraid I can’t.”

Byleth offered her back, “Hop on.”

“My teacher, I—“

“Don’t worry about it for now. We’ll be okay. I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

After Edelgard was secure on her back, Byleth tugged the rope hard, signaling the knights to start pulling them out of the dark.

.

When they came back to the surface, moments passed like a blur. Byleth remembered saying Alois to take Edelgard to be treated, then saying for the knights to seal the area instead of searching the hole for now, noting that it is dangerous down there.

She didn’t follow as Edelgard is taken to one of the camp, she only watched the knights working, standing in trance for who knows for long. The students were routed back to Garreg Mach, so one of the low-ranked knight said. A carriage is ready to help Edelgard back to the safety of monastery. Someone offered Byleth to be treated but she declined, instead she asked for any river nearby. She didn’t stay too long on every questioning, saying that she would be back soon to join the ride back to the Monastery.

Bubbling rush filled her. Her blood is boiling. It was thicker than adrenaline. It is as if she was close to burst. Everything was so-

_“Child, are you okay?”_

Sothis finally talked, but Byleth didn’t pause to answer – her walk is set to find the river.

_“You’re hot. Are you—“_

“Sothis, please stop talking, I feel weird.”

_“Child, wait! You need to explain me about that place-“_

(_That scent / What is this feeling, really?_)

* * *

As she is back to the Monastery, the first one who pulled her away from the crowd was Manuela.

The physician slash songstress didn’t let Byleth go too far from the infirmary for a few hours, telling her to lie down as Manuela checked for injuries. Byleth said repeatedly to the physician that she is fine, but Manuela carried on.

Jeralt wasn’t around the Monastery during that time, so Byleth gathered from long story that Manuela shared. Alois, a few high-ranked knight of Seiros and trusted mercenaries were assembled earlier. They discussed about that sudden fall around Goneril territory and the current condition. They were about to dispatch people to investigate, hence the Blade Breaker will be busy for a few weeks.

During the time span when Byleth rested in infirmary, Dorothea came to the room. She asked for specific thing in particular to Manuela and she gave a small, colorless bottle filled with colorless liquid. The brunette didn’t stay too long to greet the teacher and quickly went off somewhere.

“I don’t know what happened but knowing you, it’s likely a misunderstanding like that time.”

“Misunderstanding?” Byleth perked up.

“I’ll explain later when you’re feeling less … _weird_, okay? Just tell me when you’d want to hear it.”

‘Weird’—Manuela seemed to know about what Byleth is having. Sothis didn’t bother Byleth as she told her to. The enigmatic girl said that she would need a little time alone, so she wouldn’t be around even if Byleth prompted her to.

Spending her time pondering over the incident, Byleth ended up not asking anything to Manuela at that moment.

‘That place’ underground that’s composed by metal. Sothis’ sudden fear. Edelgard’s being so distant. A nostalgic, invoking scent of unnamed flower. Her body is responding to something – she is turning to be strangely aggravated.

“You can take a few days off from teaching if you need. I can talk to Seteth about it.”

“I’m alright. There’s no one to fill the class if I’m absent.”

“You’re so devoted to your job, Professor,” Manuela chuckled at that. “Though remember, should your body feel weird again, make sure to come see me as soon as you can, okay?”

“I will.”

.

Byleth didn’t see Edelgard coming to class the next day. And then to the following day. She couldn’t help but to think the sprained ankle worsened, but as there’s no such information from Manuela or Hubert, Edelgard should be taking her own rest days to fully recuperate.

She might be saying out of duty call to still be working, but to be honest Byleth knew that she needed a distraction of all the things she has yet to find an answer to.

“Professor, can I talk to you for a second?”

Dorothea stopped her after the class session ended. The Black Eagles classroom is emptied, save from Dorothea who talked to her, and Lysithea on the far back, who’s still flipping on her notes. Lysithea has officially joined the class, and eventually, beat Ferdinand for answering every pop questions that Byleth prepared during the lecture.

The blue-haired professor nodded to answer the brunette. Dorothea then proceeded to take out a fabric from her bag. It is neatly-folded, though Byleth quickly spot the torn part where she ripped for a makeshift bandage. There was a familiar scent there, albeit a bit blurred, somehow. It’s not a fresh smell of soap.

“Actually, I already told Edie that she can return this later when she’s back to the class but … yeah, she insisted, so.”

“Is Edelgard alright?”

“She’s okay. It’s just her time of the month. I heard you carried her out from the underground in that state.”

Byleth tilted her head to the side. Dorothea scrunched her face, unsure how to say what needed to be said.

“Estrus, Professor.”

“… Edelgard was having an Estrus?”

Behind them, Lysithea dropped her book, loud.

“I, I see that Manuela-senpai was initially baffled after seeing what had happened…”

“May, may I interrupt the two of your for a bit to ask what had happened on your excursion?”

Lysithea walked to the front table, her face is a shade paler. Dorothea rolled her eyes to see Byleth, puzzled yet unaffected. The white-haired girl was already a part of Black Eagles before the incident but she didn’t join the class’ mission because Lysithea didn’t want to miss the House Tournament.

The brunette shifting her black hat lower as she spared a sigh.

“It’s a long story, Lys. But I think it is a nice turn point for Professor to know about something.”

* * *

Byleth knew a little bit later that she was under suspicion of triggering Edelgard’s Estrus.

While it might not be a stock to rumor mill like the previous time when she was trying to help Lysithea, Byleth was queasy. Edelgard didn’t say anything about her Estrus, or she chose not to talk about it by the time as situation is far more pressing. Still, Byleth couldn’t help to be torn about it.

It does explain something for Byleth – the strong, heady scent that affected her from that time is coming from Edelgard. It is different than how things usually were in the class, Edelgard’s scent didn’t affect her to the point the Imperial Princess though she wasn’t an Alpha to begin with.

As far as Byleth ever experienced during her nomadic life as a mercenary, there wasn’t much of Estrus outbreak. Omega hunters or mercenaries stayed on smaller, distant packs than others in the group. This might be her first to come in contact with an alluring concentration of pheromones.

One of questions answered, yet, if Byleth is truly the one triggering her condition, then—

“Now, now stop feeling so down! It’s just a suspicion, we all know that you won’t do such a thing on purpose!” Manuela patted on Byleth’s back.

The teacher looked up to see Dorothea and Lysithea watched her, worry was apparent on their faces. Dorothea seemingly uncomfortable about the information, but she wasn’t one to judge. Manuela kept going on about this as a matter of speculation only, as the only one to vouch for the truth is Edelgard herself. She is recovering from her sprain and dealing with her Estrus at the moment, the brunette said. Hubert wasn’t allowed in the room; hence Dorothea is the one keeping her on check after Manuela’s orders.

“But because of me, Edelgard is…”

“It should be a coincidence, just like that time when you saved me.” Lysithea piped, arms crossed on her chest. “She … she should have her own reason not to disclose such information to you.”

_How can she face Edelgard after all this? She is a failure as a mentor, a teacher._

* * *

_“Stop making such pouty face. It’s not your fault! Where’s your confidence from the last time?”_

Sothis kept on yelling in, trying to console her after she exited the infirmary for a fresh air.

The problem is different, Byleth said to Sothis. It is not about taking in all the negative comments about herself or dealing with perhaps growing rumors, but as how she made Edelgard feel uncomfortable by that time. She was trying to help, but she turned things for worse. There is no undo. She had failed.

The pheromone trigger has been a foreign concept to her. Manuela said once that such thing as ‘not every Alpha will attract Omega’ may happen. Byleth believed after that whether she’s not exactly sensible of the presence of Omega around her.

But that time, the scent was different. It was inviting. It was leading her. The scent was stronger as she carried Edelgard to the surface. It left her reeling. It didn’t dissipate so quickly. She was so confused. Her body reacted. She-

“… Professor?”

Byleth arrived at the dining hall. She walked aimlessly from the second floor, not knowing how and when she reached there. The one called for her was Mercedes, the Blue Lion student. Trailing behind her, strangely, was not her best friend Annette, but Hilda from Golden Deer. They looked beaten up, though; fresh bandages were tight on their arms.

If recounting to what Lysithea told about the House Tournament, Golden Deer lost the battle. Though, they managed to at least fight back somehow. Lysithea bemoaned of how she took care of many people since Marianne, their main healer, was occupied. Lorenz could help to heal, but even with his power, it wasn’t nearly enough.

“What happened to both of you?” Byleth asked, pointing to the bandage.

Hilda laughed dryly, “Claude made me suffer in the battlefield even though I said to him I’m a delicate flower.”

Mercedes looked over to her, “But you knocked Sylvain out cold.”

“That’s … beside the point, yeah.”

“And, well, you go toes-to-toes with Felix, and then Annette-“

“I—I already apologized, okay? But hey wasn’t that you who shot me with Bolganone?”

“Ara, ara.”

Byleth didn’t know what happened, but then Mercedes seemed to be having fun while pointing those out, rather than being angry about the outcome of the battle.

“By the way - that’s a nasty tear on your clothes, Sensei.” Hilda commented.

Byleth almost forgot about the fact she ripped her own jacket back then. It served to be the first aid for Edelgard’s injury, if she remembered correctly. She flapped the cape, examined the unruly tear she made in emergency.

The scent of unnamed flower has faded slightly, though not completely.

“How about we fix it for you, Professor? We have a time to spare.”

“Wait, ‘we’? Mercedes, I’m-“

“Oh, but you didn’t say no earlier when I needed help to patch the dining hall’s tablecloth.”

“That’s different! Look, I’m busy.”

Mercedes scanned Hilda from top to bottom, her smile intact. “Ara, but won’t you help a teacher in need for once? Seems like Sensei needs _our_ help.”

Byleth merely blinked, she watched as Mercedes continued to reason with the pinkette and how Hilda gave up with Mercedes not having too much of a fight. The pinkette groaned, but she was the one to take on Byleth’s cape first. The older blonde woman chuckled in amusement.

“Come on, Sensei. Sit down. We’ll have this done in a blink.”

“Ara~”

“_Mercedes._”

“Yeees~”

They occupied the farthest table from the counters. Byleth settled across them as the two got to work. Mercedes examined the tear, noticing there’s a missing fabric from the cape. Hilda was counting needles and threads from the box that Mercedes brought. They repaired the dining room’s tablecloth, or so Byleth heard earlier.

“I think we can use that spare black cloth from patching earlier? What do you think?” Hilda asked.

“Will it be okay with you, Sensei?”

“Sure.”

The professor wasn’t one to evaluate other students from different class, but she heard that Hilda dislike working. Mercedes, however, was able to rope her in to do her whims somehow. Byleth watched in silence, half-pondering on her muddled thoughts. The clattering voice came from Hilda cutting from spare cloth was distracting.

After making sure the patch cloth was enough to cover the ripped part, Mercedes prepped the needle and thread. Hilda smoothed out the remaining of the clothes on the table, taking back the unused cloth to the box.

“Say, Professor. You looked sad,” Mercedes suddenly said. Her eyes left her stitching for a bit to glance on the teacher. Her eyes were soft glint of Prussian blue. “Did something bad happened?”

“Ah, now when you mention it…” Hilda squinted. “You look off. Are you sick, Professor?”

Byleth shook her head. “No, I … I don’t know what really happened.”

There was a hum coming from Hilda, while Mercedes nodded to herself.

“It’s not good to keep everything in, Professor,” said the blonde. She spared a knowing look. “Though, if you don’t want to tell us, it’s alright. I hope everything will go well.”

“You can talk to us anytime too!” the pinkette added.

“Thank you, but really, I don’t know what's really happened.”

Mercedes stopped herself from stitching, “You can tell how you are feeling right now, at the least.”

Byleth slumped her shoulders.

“I think I might have … hurt somebody.”

Neither of them didn’t flinch, nor holding back any discomfort. Hilda stopped on rapping on the table, arms folded as her brow went askew. Mercedes continued, “Have you apologized to them?”

“I haven’t.”

“Then, apologize—if it is really something you did.”

Byleth blinked, “What do you mean by that?”

“I think … you might be confusing something that you have done and something you didn’t do,” Mercedes said slowly. “You have honest eyes, Sensei.”

_“She is right—how long will you doubt yourself? Even I know you haven’t done nothing wrong, child.”_

Mercedes continued on her stitching, slow and meticulous, leaving no gaps or stray threads left unattended. Until the cape is as good as new, they stayed in silence, save from Hilda occasional foot tapping. They wordlessly left the conversation there. The blonde-haired young student folded the cape as it is finished, giving it for the teacher to wear again.

“Good luck, Sensei.”

Hilda’s grin was wide, not with tease or malice. Byleth sighed inwardly of how she made a few of her students worried already.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“I see that you’re feeling better now, child.”

Sothis materialized beside her as Byleth closed the door to her personal quarters. Seteth excused her early from the night patrol for some reason, perhaps Manuela said something about her condition that even Seteth allowed her to go.

The night is still young, though her restless, spinning thoughts isn’t.

Sothis floated above her bed while Byleth walked to the chair, slowly removing her cape and peeled off her gauntlets. The flowery scent has long faded, but it doesn’t leave her mind. She acknowledged it, the memory of the scent burned in her memory, even though the flower left unnamed.

“Did the underground bothered you so much, Sothis?”

“I can’t say it didn’t, but I don’t know what it is.” Sothis didn’t approach her. “You, too, feeling something strange but unable to name it, right?”

“I do.”

Byleth lingered on her cape for longer, smoothing out creases, checking the patched fabric for any further torn part before tucking it to hang nearby the door. The cape was as good as new, Mercedes was really skillful with the patching.

Though, as much as Byleth tried to think of something else, the memory of the short time she shared with Edelgard underground came back. She wasn't one to trigger her Estrus - Manuela and Lysithea were adamant about it, though she has yet to hear from Edelgard.

_If she's the cause of things, then-_

“We’ll find out together,” the mysterious girl said suddenly. “About what you’re experiencing, and about what that bothers me.”

The blue-haired teacher didn’t answer. On the table, there are books she saved for lectures tomorrow that she has yet to study, then there’s handful of notes from Manuela, though written by Dorothea as Manuela was busy (and untidy) enough to keep herself for writing.

“Good night, child. I hope you can apologize to that person tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

[The tug in her chest; what could it mean?]


	5. voiceless town, tapping feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the cloud shrouding her memories, Edelgard found herself to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little repeated warning maybe that I sometimes shift with Japanese-y suffix. And of course, beware of grammatical errors. Please enjoy your day.

For once, Edelgard dreamed of being on a dining table with her ten siblings.

Her subconscious is aware that it is a dream, just because it has long that she has been so _happy_. Their plates were full, so was their continuous chatters throughout the meal. Her father joined not long with her mother, and their dining hall echoes merrier with laughter and joy.

_How long will this dream last?—_Edelgard thought to herself as she enjoyed the meal, much like others on her left and right.

—Or to be exact, what if this dream turned around at this instance, to be another painful nightmare?

The meal ended without incident, then one of her sisters pulled her arms and asked whether Edelgard will help her study again. One of her elder sister feigned jealousy, puffing her cheek with how the little girls are pulling Edelgard with such excitement lit upon their eyes.

Edelgard then surrendered as the girls pulled her to one of Hresvelg’s study room. They picked the books for Edelgard to read for them.

Edelgard had ten siblings—eight older and two younger—who came from different mother. It might not be odd for an Imperial King to have several royal consorts. Some nobles might be married for more than once just to seek for inheriting the Crest, but Edelgard believed her father, Lord Ionius IX, didn’t have the Crest inheritance in mind. He is a just leader and he loves his wives equally. Edelgard’s mother was not an exception.

Patricia von Arundel was a brilliant, beautiful woman, or so she ever heard her father described about her once. Her family was brought to a higher level of nobility as Patricia was married to him. The marriage, however, was not a ploy in politics – Edelgard knew how much her father loved her mother and how her mother cherished her bonds with Lord Ionius IX.

But then the darkness crept faster and faster below their feet, consuming them as a whole before anyone could retaliate.

That being said, this whole familiar yet distant scenery, was ordinarily peaceful. As if there’s no threat looming over the horizon. As if their family is a utopia that people can picture them to be. There’s nobody who prowled from the Dark. There’s no threat of Crest Experimentation. There’s only warm palace surrounded by warm people here.

_‘I shouldn’t be here.’_ The white-haired girl said, yet her scenery wasn’t changing to anything but peaceful study session. ‘Sensei needs help—‘

Ah.

Professor Byleth.

Weren’t they trapped inside an old ruins area because rock fall suddenly bested them? Why does she have this happy dream, then? Where is Professor? Why she couldn’t remember anything that have happened as she and Sensei walked through the stone path, finding any less crumbling ground to step on to?

_“—Edie, are you awake?”_

The mist lifted from her eyes as fast as it had come. She is in her room now, her small room in the Officer Academy’s dormitory of Garreg Mach monastery, just like how she expected her to be. There, however, not the usual minute of suffocation that cradled her upon her awakening.

An unpleasant dream of her pasts or simply recollections of the life she had thrown away to the darkness usually would never bid well, enough for her to avoid sleep entirely for a while night.

She is inside her captive thick blanket. She can feel her face is hot somehow. A common sense of nausea settling right in as she took a grip on her consciousness. Uncomfortable feelings aside, she felt strangely calm. Something grounded her. A faint but familiar scene put her at ease, as though someone cast a spell that convince her whether there’s nothing to worry about.

Dorothea is visible besides her, taking on her chair from her study table to sit. The green-eyed songstress was somewhat perplexed, or so Edelgard could tell from a glance.

“Edie?”

“It’s you, Dorothea.”

“Say something when you are awake. I thought you’d be having that sleep with eyes open,” Dorothea sighed in relief.

“Can you sit? I need to give you your usual dose of Moon Nectar.”

Edelgard blinked. _Moon Nectar _is not exactly a medicine – at least, it is used to relive a _particular_ symptom but that only meant that she is- “I—what happened? Why … are you here?”

“Manuela told me to visit occasionally in case she is busy,” Dorothea paused to examine her face, she giggled. “I understand that you might be confused but keep it one at a time. Hubie will be angry if I happened to disturb your resting time.”

“How long has it been since I was resting?”

“It’s only a day passed after that incident. Not exactly long for Estrus, right? Also you need to rest your legs …”

_Two days, yet it felt a long time has passed, _Edelgard looked up to the ceiling. Usually, she would only take a day off in her monthly cycle – it would endanger somebody if Omega with high concentration of pheromones are not staying in their rooms. During that one day, she would be sure to stay vigilant, updated of any information going on around her with the help of Hubert.

It looked like things have gone differently this time.

Dorothea kept her to lie down on the bed as she proceeded to pour the content from the colorless bottle on her hand to a cup. Disoriented, Edelgard found herself strange to the placement of things in her room. She didn’t remember placing a cup on the table. Though, it might be traced back to Dorothea whether she brought out the cup or not. She didn’t know for how long she has been resting, yet it should be quite long for her to be able to remember her dream clearly.

“How’s your sprain?” Dorothea asked while giving the cup a stir.

“Sprain?”

“Ah, if you don’t feel any pain from your foot then I can open your bandages.”

The young songstress moved her attention from the cup of Moon Nectar to the far side of the bed. From her angle, she wasn’t able to spot her injured leg before Dorothea propped it up to check. With care, Dorothea removed the wrapping gauze, pausing when Edelgard winced. It’s no longer swelling, Dorothea said, but she suggested for Edelgard to give it one more day to rest.

“You seem to sprain your right leg after the fall but Professor seem to have put up a first aid on it so Manuela-senpai healed it with magic afterwards. It must be healing quite fast since you don’t feel any pain.”

Edelgard tried to piece back her memory after the fall but she was unable to regain much of things. The mention of the blue-haired mercenary clicked in her mind, however.

_That’s right, the Professor. She was there after she fell underground. The ground closed up to them. There was almost no hope to go back to the surface._

Still, there’s still the ever-present fog settled on her mind. She couldn’t recall everything, yet.

“Is—did Sensei hurt?”

“Huh? What are you talking about, Edie? Shouldn’t you be worried about yourself first?”

_Herself? What is Dorothea talking about?_ She eyed Dorothea in confusion. The brunette songstress quirked her brow.

“She is under suspicion to cause your Estrus to trigger.”

Edelgard couldn’t believe her ears. _Estrus? Sensei triggered that?_ But, only her and Sensei who knew what happened by the time the rock fall closed the cave’s entrance.

“That’s … ridiculous. Sensei has done nothing but helping me.”

_If not for her, Edelgard would still be below the earth—on the abyss she forever disdained, _she might add.

“Well, Manuela said so too. Her check on your body didn’t turn up anything forced happened to you.” Dorothea’s voice painted in worry.

“Then, why they have to …?”

“You should remember that time when Professor is accused for doing something to Lysithea, right? I guess they are pinning the same blame to her,” the brunette heaved a sigh, but she quickly recovered from her sudden sappy mood. “But don’t worry! It wasn’t as bad as last time. She wasn’t called to Archbishop Chamber, only Manuela is there to keep an eye on her!”

That incident back at spring when she spotted Byleth, an Alpha to do harm to an Omega, namely Lysithea, that turned out as Sensei helped her because she is fainted. Lysithea even come to Black Eagles’ classroom herself to say her thanks to Sensei.

The event has crowned a cloud of doubt to Sensei’s name, unfortunately; even Edelgard were to suspect Sensei of such crime at first.

Slowly, but surely, Edelgard acknowledged Sensei as someone sincere, someone who looked past the barrier of status, be it nobility or secondary sexes problem.

Putting hard work and perseverance above anything else, she sees everyone as an equal – anyone can be a leader even though they are not the Great Alpha. Her absence of knowledge of secondary sexes stemmed from her life as free mercenary and how Jeralt never berated her to it; though it doesn’t mean she is thick-headed to understand. She wanted to know. She wanted to understand. She wanted to make everyone comfortable around her as a fledgling teacher.

For Sensei to turn out for a similar ‘accusation’ for the second time—it is simply ridiculous.

If only she can speak for the Professor’s behalf right there, she would. But then, Edelgard is not one to act rash – at least not now. It should show from her gestures as Dorothea came to speak her mind just now.

“That being said, though, you … really don’t remember that you had your Estrus?”

The silver-haired maiden shook her head, “I didn’t, actually.”

“I see.”

Dorothea visibly pursed her lips, pondering on what to say next. She was looking somewhat torn, but it wasn’t in Dorothea to lie, or so Edelgard believed. After checking on the cup for the color of the liquid, Dorothea helped her for the Moon Nectar, making sure she didn’t choke.

“You should be worried for Sensei, but I don’t think they will appreciate it if you walk out here with you are still in your Estrus period.” Dorothea added.

“I’ll tell your side of story to Manuela-senpai. I know she’d understand. You better take your rest and worry about anything else later, okay?”

Edelgard nodded. She couldn’t muster a word of rebuttal. Being a hard-head this time won’t bring any merit to Sensei’s side, after all.

“One more thing, Edie.”

“Yes? Is it about the Moon Nectar dose?”

“No, about that jacket beside your bed,” Dorothea addressed. Edelgard glanced beside her pillow to see a familiar-looking folded coat. “When you were brought here, you cling on that coat. It is Sensei’s, right?”

Dorothea is nowhere smirking nor winking, though her tone is exceptionally merry. Edelgard fumed, “W-What are you insinuating?”

“No~thing. Sleep well, Edie!”

* * *

With another full day of rest, Edelgard felt her strength fully returned. Her mind is now cleared, she was able to recount key points about what happened during the excursion and pieced things that Dorothea told her.

Edelgard was unaware when her Estrus hits. Byleth wasn’t one to blame as the event is unprecedented. It was a complete coincidence. Edelgard kept track of her cycle, but as her mind went fleeting the moment she came to the presence of underground chamber, it should have slipped her mind. She won’t blame anybody. It is but her own fault to let her guard down.

Byleth was kind enough to help her, instead perhaps running away for her own safety. Then again, Edelgard wasn’t one to guess what Byleth did have in mind by that time. She might not be aware of Edelgard being an Omega during their first meetings, but an influx of pheromones during Estrus cannot be taken lightly.

Edelgard wandered to see the closed door, an urge to go out and make sure the teacher is okay still ever present in the back of her mind. Instead of Byleth endangered her, it was the opposite, especially since Dorothea said that Edelgard was ‘unscathed’.

Then, she looked over to the untouched folded jacket beside her pillow. Byleth’s favorite cape, the one inseparable from her appearance. Part of the fabric around the arm was torn because reasons. And although faint, Edelgard knew the scent of her Professor is there, never cease to leave. Edelgard couldn’t help but to wonder if that particular scent is the one that made her calm. The one that put her at ease even though the dream world haunted her to no end. She didn’t move the fabric away from where she sleep an inch away. She let the cape be. She knew the scent already. She got it memorized. And she couldn’t deny that her own scent was mixed in-between. Perhaps the jacket was used on her back then, as somebody who brought her back took the cape along.

She could come up with hundreds of speculations to fill the void, but she herself knows better when to let it rest. She should be recuperate soon and asked Byleth about what happened.

.

Later in the afternoon, Dorothea came again to her room with a pouch of tea leaf—sweet apple blend, a gift from Lysithea, she said—and a daily dose of her Moon Nectar in similar colorless bottle from yesterday. Lysithea also recommended on taking Moon Nectar with tea as it feels more pleasant; the name might say ‘Nectar’ but the concoction was quite bitter to taste. The suggestion piqued Edelgard’s interest, then she allowed Dorothea to make tea for them (Edelgard insisted that Dorothea made herself a drink as well, instead of having Edelgard drinking alone).

Edelgard was sitting on her bed, skimming on some notes that Hubert passed from below her door, much to Dorothea’s shock. Dorothea insisted on her to keep resting, though after repeatedly assuring the brunette that she is feeling fine today, Dorothea finally dropped the subject.

“Can you return the jacket to Professor tomorrow, Dorothea?”

Edelgard said to Dorothea when she was finished to prep tea for both of them. Dorothea made a face, in which Edelgard regarded back with a scrunched forehead.

“Why don’t you return it yourself, Edie?”

The question hits home. Edelgard was grateful she wasn’t touching her tea yet or who knows how bad she would burn her tongue, or worse, choke her tea out. Dorothea was wiggling her eyebrows. The brunette is sharp one; Edelgard won’t easily escape with half-baked reasoning.

“She must have needed the cape.” Edelgard winced inwardly at the answer she came up within short notice. “I mean, she would look, less _presentable_ without it.”

The brunette was smiling, cat-like one. Edelgard bite back a sigh, trying not to show how she is grasping straws for generating a better reasoning. “Well, Sylvain sure whistles more often now as Sensei is not with her cape—not like she cares. Anyways, I’ll return it to her tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” the silver-haired princess said curtly. She drifted her attention to the tea, ignoring how Dorothea picked up the cape from her bed accompanied with a happy-sounding humming.

Thankfully, Dorothea didn’t pursue the awkwardness in the room.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Much better.”

“Good,” Dorothea paused. “Sensei is also worried about you. You better be coming to class soon or she might continue to pout for every single day…”

And, another fortunate turn for today is that she already gulped her comfortable sip. Edelgard groaned, “_Don’t_ _start_.”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s hard not to tease you~”

* * *

The last piece coming back to her to complete the recollection of what happened during the excursion was the feeling similar to drowning.

It’s not the first time Edelgard adhered such feeling. Her mind has long prepared for everything as she was “reborn” by the cost of her ten siblings, but sometimes it cannot be said to her heart. She was ready for her soul to slowly rot by the burden she needed to bear, but her heart always recall the pain.

The screaming. The blood. The helplessness. The world without light.

The momentary fall from the other day should have triggered her numbness, a mechanism where her senses ceased to response to anything but the fear. She dislike being trapped. She disdained for being powerless, helpless. She couldn’t save anybody from the dark. She was the only one being alive. She was the only one who came back to surface.

That night, after she read up another report from Hubert, Edelgard found herself not wanting to sleep and end the day yet.

Hubert’s report today is heavier to the speculation of the past and the relation to their halted Crest research. He noted that there’s nothing out of ordinary at school that day – while Dorothea was, able to slip in some (mostly unneeded, but still amusing) gossips during their short tea time.

It has been a while since she walked around at night for fresh air. Her crucial Estrus moment has passed, her sprained leg wasn’t hurting anymore; there is nothing wrong for a leisure walk.

“Lady Edelgard.”

Though, just as she expected, Hubert was standing beside the door to her room. The darkness of the hallway amplified his cold, calculating stare.

While it is the usual for Hubert to stop her, or maybe tail her later in shadows, Edelgard didn’t want to argue with him tonight.

“It won’t take long,” Hubert didn’t budge. “Hubert, we had this conversation before. I’ll be fine.”

The raven-haired young man didn’t bother to hide his click of tongue, even as his expression remained as neutral as it could be. “… As you wish.”

* * *

The clear, crisp night air welcomed her as she descended from the dormitory’s stairs.

It shouldn’t be long from her last walk during the night, but Edelgard felt that it has been quite some time since then. Walking around the monastery grounds after curfew might not be ideal, considering she’s a House Leader. She never went too far from the dormitory, lest the guard might spot her or the teacher in duty. If it is Professor Jeritza in duty, however, she would have more time to be out – he simply didn’t care as long as it is not thief or bandits that’s sneaking to the monastery grounds.

Her Estrus break felt awfully longer this time, perhaps as she had a lot of things in mind. The night air always prove to be the right catharsis for her, as there’s no more things she would dearly enjoy but a little freedom and serenity.

Edelgard never brought an additional candle or torch with her. She remembered the stony path to cobblestones and grasses around the dormitory walkaway. Most of the lights coming from the room have faded – save from ones who toiled away with their studies or doing some reading until late. She has no destination in mind, continuing to walk slowly with her head held high to the junction between training hall and sauna.

The Imperial princess stopped as she heard the sound of swinging blades. Her eyes adjusted in the dark to see the door leading to the training hall was partially open. It wasn’t exactly a rare occasion to know someone else is using the hall until late. Perhaps it is indeed Professor Jeritza who’s there, ignoring the patrol for a few hours to swing his blade on training dummy. Though, there’s no sharp clank of metal – it’s more to something dull, like a wooden sword.

Edelgard decided to approach the training hall, inspected the voice closer.

The night was blessed with half-moon, arrays of moonlight filtered through the gaps of stone pillar, making the torches and candles useless for lighting there. The sword in question was glowing red, disintegrating as it swooping forward in a whip-like motion, hitting the dummy at the other end of the field effortlessly. From there, Edelgard could sense the ripple of Crest of Flames, the other half of her double Crests. There is only one owner of the Sword of Creator – the only one who can harness its power.

“Edelgard …?”

Their eyes met. The speck of deep blue reflected the moonlight above. A sign of sweat trickled from her brows, a measured breathing, a sign that she was keeping on with the training for a certain period of time. The scent that she remembered is there, subtle but grounding.

Professor Byleth retracted her blade back to the sheathe while Edelgard held their gaze.

There are a lot of question that Edelgard wanted to ask, but the ex-mercenary approached her first. Her stride was calm, though there’s a fraction of unspoken grief behind her face. She then knelt in front of her, head hanging low.

“I’m sorry.”

Edelgard widened her eyes. _Was it because the accusation?_

“Please lift your head, Professor. You have done nothing wrong.”

Byleth didn’t move from her position.

“It’s my own fault for miscalculating my Estrus period. You didn’t cause me any harm.”

The Professor has yet to budge. Wondering what to do to reassure her teacher, she decided to hold her shoulders, giving it a light shake. 

“Please, my teacher, lift your head. There’s nothing for you to apologize about.”

It took a while for Byleth to lift her face, then Edelgard gestured her to stand back up. The professor didn’t say anything, maintaining her silence and her down-turned eyes. It was awkward. Edelgard didn’t retract her hand yet, gloves staying on the shoulder pads, slightly digging to the fabric, hoping her assertion to come across.

“I didn’t know that I would meet you out here tonight,” Edelgard tried. “I’m glad that you’re safe, and …” there was a brighter glint now across those eyes. The one Edelgard found to be amusing, endearing even.

Byleth might not be having a lot of expressions, but Edelgard knew that being glum and doubtful don’t suit her.

“Thank you, my teacher.”

“Still, I …”

“Professor, please.” Edelgard found herself chuckling. She should have beaten herself up about it, if recounting from how Dorothea had told her. It was candid. It was genuine. “I’m not trying to make you feel great by lying. I really am okay and you had done nothing to hurt me.”

Edelgard moved to take her hands. It was colder compared to her gloved ones, perhaps from staying out at the middle of the night for who knows how long.

At last, as the clouds parted above them, drifting away from the half moon, Byleth showed a ghost of a smile. It might be the first time Edelgard saw her holding her smile for long, longer than how she usually carried herself in the class. Respite washed her features, which made Edelgard was glad to try and break the silence.

“Thank you for believing in me, then, Edelgard.”

Byleth spoke her words in quieter, relieved tone. And for once, Edelgard was stunned. The dark-haired teacher squeezed her hands before letting go. She bowed after bidding a good night, leaving Edelgard to process the simple word that Byleth just spoken of.

[‘Believe’ – did she just _believed in someone else_ after so, so long?]

* * *

Coming back to her class on the next day, Edelgard quickly assessed the damage report from the incident by the other day.

Aside from Black Eagles class who came to the excursion, no other class knew about the falling incident. The knights are investigating the matter at the moment, mostly keeping their findings in secret.

Her intel told whether the search was a bit fruitless within the fallen area. The structure of the underground was unique, made of metal for most part instead of brick or stones. There always been a growing rumor about an underground city somewhere below the Earth, but to know that it adapt an unusual metallic structure only added more questions than answers to the plate of problems.

Edelgard thought back on one of the report Hubert ever gave to her about the possible speculation of the past that might connected to the present. About a civilization that’s more advanced than the people from surface. About a civilization that associated with her late uncle and the people who experimented on her.

The front of the class was crowned with a few students that Byleth asked to stay behind for additional class. Bernadetta and Caspar were in the list, plus the ever-diligent Lysithea.

To be honest, Edelgard was surprised to know Bernadetta eventually came to the class willingly after a few days when Edelgard was unable to pick her up. Or unknown to her, Byleth might be the one pulling Bernadetta from the comfort of her room, who would’ve known?

The three of them seated near the board, Byleth repeated some key parts of the lecture for the course of this week then asked whether they experienced any difficulties in doing written assignments or battle-related problems. Her smooth, paced voice carried through the half-empty class.

She stopped midway on her readings about Those Who Slither in The Dark in the summary that Hubert had collected when Dorothea and Petra approached where she seated.

“Edelgard. There will be a party soon. Correct?”

Petra said with enthusiasm. Edelgard pondered at the mention of ‘party’, siding her glance to Dorothea who was seemingly happy as well.

The silver-haired maiden tapped her chin, trying to remember the schedule of this month. Per the incident that happened the last time, Black Eagles class was tasked to simpler assignment this time; a series of training with Knights of Seiros troops, as far as she remembered.

Only then she remembered that it is the Ethereal Moon, the last month of the year—the annual ball of Officer Academy should be taking place in this month along with White Heron Cup.

“Right, the application is due next week for White Heron Cup representatives,” Edelgard recounted that first. Dorothea was beaming at the mention.

White Heron Cup might not be as important as any class tournaments. Though, the well-known dance competition is one of a very few light competitive activities in Officer Academy. Along with the ball, it always signify the relaxing, better way to end the season before the cold winter growing harsher.

“So we need to kill a White Heron in the dance match, Dorothea?” Petra piped. The brunette quickly shook her head. Her shock wasn’t contained.

“No, Petra! There’s no bloodshed in the dance floor! Also there’s no actual White Heron participated.”

“I see. That’s too bad. I will enjoy more hunting. But dancing, good too.” The purple-haired princess of Brigid mulled over before asking another question. “And then. The party. Is it dancing too?”

Edelgard answered, “It will be. There are food and drinks to enjoy as well if you don’t like to go on with dancing.”

Petra was interested with customs of Fodlan, it seems. That being said, the annual ball wasn’t exactly a custom similar to any religious rituals brought by the teaching of Church of Seiros.

“By the way, Edie, I already told Sensei to make sure she picked me for White Heron Cup,” Dorothea said, looking proud. “Oh, but I won’t be opposed if she picked someone else as the representative.”

“I will be happy. To represent Black Eagles as well.” Petra raised her hand.

Edelgard nodded to the enthusiasm coming from both of them, “I’ll discuss this with Professor later after she’s finished with the extra class.”

As Petra inquired more about the festivities, Edelgard and Dorothea were taking turns on answering until she is satisfied.

It might be one of the musts for students who came from noble birth to be able to dance, but the competition never limit on the nobles and nobles alone. Dorothea, for example, should ace in this competition due to her background in Opera Company. Also, the teacher of respective classes might tutor the student on dancing for White Heron Cup. So basically, anyone can join in the fun regardless of statuses – a breather that might be needed over the packed days of studies and battles.

When the extra class reached its closure, Edelgard waited until the Professor is free before approaching the teacher stand.

“Sensei, may I inquire you about the preparation for White Heron Cup?”

Byleth was erasing the content of the board as they speak. After patting her hands from dusts from chalk, Byleth turned to Edelgard’s attention right away.

“Sure,” she paused to look beyond the classroom doors. “How about we discuss it over tea? It’s a fine afternoon outside.”

Edelgard blinked. This is the first time she got an invitation for tea from their teacher. She couldn’t help to be suspicious, somehow. The Imperial princess didn’t spot any sign of the Professor thinking it as a payback or a form of apologizing after that day. Rather, it seemed to be an idea out of blue.

“Or … are you busy right now?”

For a moment, Edelgard could see proverbial dog ears following down her frown. Edelgard is somewhat feeling bad, but not a worst kind of bad. All in all, it would be impolite to decline such opportunity.

“It’s my pleasure, Sensei.”

* * *

There was an empty spot on a gazebo nearby the dining hall grounds. Byleth asked Edelgard to wait there as she prepped the tea.

She won’t deny if she has been evaluating the newly-appointed teacher since day one. To this moment of idleness, Edelgard was studying, expecting changes, evaluating the teacher as time goes on. Taking in more details as she is an Alpha. More as there are a lot of mysteries shrouding her past. Byleth Eisner is a walking enigma. She got herself the Crest of Flames and permission to wield the Sword of the Liberator. She would be a great asset to Adrestia Empire for the coming age of Fodlan; to the world Edelgard envisioned for everything to be equal.

Then again, if Byleth happened to become less than ideal to the power she wield, Edelgard wouldn’t waste more time to discard her from her master plan. So far, however, the teacher has been exceeding every points in her personal checklists. Even Hubert was thinking twice for the right evaluation to give for her.

Also, another thing – Byleth is, maybe the first person Edelgard wanted to believe in. Her actions, her decision; she knew that she could trust her Professor for things she kept hidden inside the Pandora Box. For the secret that plagued this very land.

_Is she going too fast on things?_ Edelgard contemplated even more. _It has yet to be a full year for them to be acquainted, but somehow she found the new teacher is … amiable, easy. She is almost close to say that Byleth is indeed the right person._

(Then, what stopped her to take a step forward? What makes her hesitant?)

“Sorry, did you wait long?”

Byleth was apologetic as she brought a borrowed cart for tea set and confectioneries. It was, indeed surpassed her expectations.

She made use of a small, rectangular basket to store cookies of different shapes. Byleth aligned the cookies by its size and color, leaving the jam-filled ones on the center while the plain cookies from smaller to bigger star-shaped ones surrounding it.

The teacher picked simple porcelain cups, the one you might spot so often from the dining hall, but it felt different as she poured the tea in. Her brewing skill was there to amplify the odor of the tea leaves she used. The tea was warm to touch from the cup, not too hot and not too cold. Edelgard didn’t have to guess for how the tea tasted. It should be satisfactory. The sweet cookies would be an enough company instead of a block of sugar.

Overall, Edelgard was more than pleased for her discovery.

“This scent … Bergamot? You picked my favorite.” Edelgard commented.

“I’m glad you liked it. I got some spares from trading in the market.”

“Trading?”

“Fishes,” Byleth said. “I like to fish, and the clerk happened to trade some small fishes with tea leaves back then.”

They moved to the topic at hand: White Heron Cup and the annual ball at the end of Ethereal Moon. Byleth said that she have heard about White Heron Cup from Professor Manuela but she prompted Edelgard to remind her about it. Edelgard also said to Byleth about Dorothea’s eagerness to take part, in which Byleth responded that she got the same input from Ferdinand. The silver-haired maiden couldn’t help but to laugh, imagining from the back of her mind how the orange-haired boy would argue.

Few cookies and nearly third refill of their teacups later, Byleth decided for Dorothea to represent the Black Eagles.

“Sensei, are you good at dancing?”

Byleth hummed to her cup as she took longer sips. “I’ve never doing any proper ballroom dances before but I’m learning.”

“So you’re self-taught, that’s interesting.”

“I will try my best to tutor Dorothea well before the White Heron Cup.”

“I know that you will, my teacher.”

From that night in training hall, Edelgard noticed that Byleth smiled more. She kept her stretch of lips longer and her whole expression becoming richer. She must have found something of amusement, or perhaps if Edelgard picked her about it, her answer would be the same: ‘she is learning’.

Byleth perhaps is the only teacher Edelgard ever known to not be shy about something she is barely acknowledged. Her battle and survival techniques might be sound enough, but there are a lot of things she has yet to understand, like the Church of Seiros’ teachings and the discrepancy between secondary sexes. She is doing her best to grasp everything that’s new to her as fast as she could, also training to express herself better.

“And then, in the annual ballroom, I guess many students would love for a chance of dance with you.”

Byleth’s brows perked up, “Is that so?”

Resting her chin on her gloved palm, Edelgard spared a smile, “You know how popular you are, Sensei. Also it might not limit to students; the faculty members would be delighted for your company.”“The same goes to you.” she returned.

“Not really,” Edelgard paused. “It’s … merely out of necessities, if I can say. I need to talk to several heir of noble families.”

Byleth folded her arms on the round table, putting her emptied cup aside, “How about we dance together later?”

Now, that’s another one to the list of unexpected happenings. An offer to dance, out of the blue.

This annual ball would be a different kind of ball party she attended before, but all Edelgard could vision from it is the same boring procession. People will crown her to ask for one dance together, though not all will be accepted as Edelgard has her own list of people. Sometimes, a small talk between her intelligence sources could happen amidst the peaceful ballroom setting, but as this is Garreg Mach Monastery and not Enbarr, likely she would have a lot of room for breather.

Though, a dance with her teacher?

“I think we can meet up around the last song, Sensei. If that’s okay with you.”

“I don’t mind. I understand how busy you are.” Byleth paused. A rare pause during all the time they talked over the tea. “And …”

“Yes?”

Byleth didn’t fidget, or having an indication that she is hiding something. Rather, her eyes were determined. It was hard to guess how Byleth is, even if Edelgard already heard her talking. She never hide her emotions, or sometimes to be exact, her emotions are not _there_. Edelgard evaluated her with today’s tea time whether she is slowly learning to let out a few to express herself but that doesn’t mean she can be easily read now.

“Never mind.” the blue-haired woman settled.

Edelgard remembered a similar intensity of her gaze, albeit blurry. It might happened during the incident a month ago. She couldn’t remember anything.

“The afternoon is late. We better wrap up for now before the time for dinner.”

“Alright, Professor. Thank you for the tea, it was great.”

* * *

As the Ethereal Moon progressed in easier tones than the previous, the annual ball is afoot sooner than Edelgard would expect.

The main area of Garreg Mach Monastery, spanning from the entrance halls then close to the Cathedral, is lively from the occupants of three residing Houses and the staffs. Some knights also joined for the festivities, but they left the floor solely for the Officer Academy’s members to fill.

The moment of peace where everyone think of nothing else but enjoying their time is not something that one would want to miss. The empty glasses were quickly refilled. The array of food was endless. The dance floor is never once void of the dancer, so is the music that accompanied them while picking out anyone (literally anyone) to join for the sway.

The table secured for members of Black Eagles House is as crowded as ever, before and after The House Leader Edelgard von Hresvelg took up a few person to dance out of necessity. It really is different from how suffocating a formal parties in Enbarr fared, Edelgard found the easy atmosphere was more than calming.

The silver-haired maiden took a quick headcount of her class members, ensuring that no one is not being left out.

The one she spotted first as the far pillar is emptier than the rest of the room is Bernadetta. She is keeping her glass filled, yet she shy away from everyone, settling by the corner of the room with Petra trying to talk to her.

Hubert might be different from her, but he also draw himself away from the crowd, enjoying the food and drinks on his own pace while keeping a keen eye to the whole banquet. His cold demeanor is effective repellent to anyone who is curious to take him to dance floor, though Edelgard knew that he would not turn someone down if they prompted to it.

Linhardt shown to be not far from where Bernadetta is, finding chatter with Professor Hanneman is more worth the time than any of the ball room theatrics. Edelgard strained her ears for a bit to try listening, but quickly digress as they were talking fast in Crestology.

Caspar, usually loud, stirring up laughter as he picked Ferdinand from his failed attempt to ask some girls to dance with him. He also made an offer to Dorothea, the winner of White Heron Cup (actually, Edelgard should be happy too, but Dorothea should be the happiest), in which Dorothea declined in less than a minute.

Edelgard heard that a few started to place bets to any boys who would able to dance with Dorothea, all the while Dorothea walked to check out Petra and Bernadetta, ignoring most of the boys.

As her preliminary check of her House members are done, Edelgard blinked to see someone is absent from her list. Her violet eyes searched to the crowd once again to no avail, then she stepped away from the bustling area to deepen her search.

The Professor who’s in charge of her House is nowhere to be found.

Her dark blue hair is easy to distinguish from the crowd, even though she would be crowned by people—boys and girls and older staffs alike—on asking her to join for the dance.

If Edelgard remembered correctly, the last time she happened to see Byleth is after Claude dragged her to dance. Then, the attendants of Golden Deer House happened to gather around her, so she stayed there. Lysithea was there with the Golden Deer crowd by then, Edelgard remembered. Lysithea was talking to the said teacher while Lorenz gave her a drink.

Edelgard didn’t follow the sight of Byleth anymore after that as some asked her for a dance as well. She did nearly bumped with Dimitri when she was done. The blonde prince held his tongue from saying something after their mutual apology, so Edelgard excused herself from the conversation.

_Where the Professor could be off to?_ _Didn’t they promised to dance for the last song?_

“Maybe … she sought for a fresh air?” Edelgard mumbled to herself, as there’s no other sound reason.

As far as she knew, the hallways should be littered with people. The courtyard would be packed. The music should travel far from the main room since all the windows and doors are open. There hardly a place of quiet, or Byleth had found herself to go somewhere high that’s not far enough to miss what happened in the ball. Nobody is permitted to leave early without a permission, after all.

“… The Goddess Tower.”

It is basically her speculation, but it would not hurt to check the place.

* * *

There are several rumors pertaining the Goddess Tower, Edelgard thought to herself as she climbed the spiral staircase. Even though most of the rumors benefit ones who adores romance and love at first sight, Edelgard held on dear about the story of her father and her mother.

One day after years since her father was crowned, he sneaked to the Goddess Tower out of nostalgic whim during his visit to the Monastery. He found her mother, who was still a student back then. The story was growing, mouth-to-mouth, some having a different ways on recounting, but it boiled down to the same story of the love at first sight.

Love is stronger than adoration. Love is a word of commitment. To say the very word ‘love’, meaning that there’s no way to undo.

Edelgard believed of her parents’ mutual love, but she couldn’t discern how it is really to ‘love’. Romance is something trivial to her big blueprint of reforming Fodlan. Not to mention, the whole secondary sexes made it as if an Omega must be dependent to an Alpha for everything. Being around Alpha never make her exactly comfortable.

She stopped before reaching the last set of stairs, catching on the night wind that blowing to her way. A train of thought dared to stop her from advancing, yet Edelgard put it all aside.

Coming up to the top floor, Edelgard was faced with the fluttering black cape against the night. Byleth was overlooking the scenery of lively Monastery below them, but far away for anyone to know that she is there. Upon calling, Byleth turned, a little nostalgia at that time when they were accidentally meeting at the training hall

“There you are, Professor.”

Byleth nodded in affirmation. Edelgard joined beside her, looking up to the vast darkness of the clear night.

“Were you waiting for someone?”

The teacher shook her head. “I’m not waiting for anyone,” at least, Edelgard was glad she is not interrupting anything. “Has something happened?”

“No, nothing in particular …” Edelgard paused. She was about to mention the dance, but it would feel as though she is a spoiled child. “In fact, that’s why I came here.”

Byleth cocked her head to the side in questioning, prompting for her to continue. The Imperial princess told about the story of her parents instead, how the Goddess Tower is a memorial place to her parents.

“I think I’ve heard similar stories from other students. So that’s why …” the teacher apprehended.

At that, Edelgard chuckled. “I suppose it’s a silly story to cling to.”

“It’s not silly.” she smiled.

Below them, there was a loud clapping coming from the ball area. Then, a softer tune of piano compared to the faster beat than the previous started to play. It should be the last song of the night as some of the students poured out and danced on the courtyard. Edelgard could see some sneaked away farther, but she paid no further notice.

“Edelgard.”

She turned to the outstretched hand of her Professor. A similar yet different kind of smile was present on her face. Edelgard didn’t know what exactly different as Byleth always smiled so little, but for an instance, her heart dropped simply by witnessing the offer.

“May I have this dance?”

“Here?” she asked. It was rhetoric.

“If we run to the ballroom now, the song will likely end,” Byleth said. “I have promised.”

“Sure.”

Of all part of her mind already thought that Byleth forgot the promise in lieu of the constant crowning and busy crowds, it all melted away as they started the impromptu sway. Edelgard didn’t watch when Byleth danced earlier as she was occupied, but Byleth surely learned quite a bit to never once stutter from her steps or closing to hit Edelgard’s shoes. She let Byleth guided her, believed that their simple dance held deeper meaning.

As their hands touched, it's like everything is natural. The warmth of Byleth's hand was there for her to feel, just like that time she grasped on those hands to reassure her.

“Am I going too fast?” Byleth slowed her steps before a cue to spin.

Edelgard shook her head. “Please keep going, my teacher.”

Below the moonless night, on the highest, unknown place to others, they continued to dance until the last tune dropped. Edelgard marveled to the relaxing façade Byleth wore, how her happiness was contagious enough to make her smile as well.

.

[Is this how it feels to _believe again_?]


End file.
